Tormenta de pasiones
by shira-hd
Summary: Inukouga Encuentros apasionados y desprovistos de amor que llegaran a herir a quienes más queremos. Soy mala resumiendo, pero denme una oportunidad
1. ¿Un error?

Capitulo 1: ¿Un error?

Advertencias: Este fic contiene flash, es decir, relaciones entre hombres. Si esto no te gusta no sigas leyendo. También contiene sexo explicito.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen… Si no más de uno ni existiría…XD

Parejas: Inuyasha/Kouga/Inuyasha

Ahora si, vamos con la historia:

-¿Qué has dicho?- Grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras veía la mirada burlona de aquel ser insufrible- Repítelo si tienes agallas.

Lo diré las veces que haga falta- Me respondió también gritando mientras su cara, a tan solo unos centímetros de la mía y completamente colorada por la furia, se contraía en una mueca burlona- No eres más que un asqueroso chucho que no sirve para nada.

Con un grito furioso, levanté mi espada dispuesto a enseñarle quien era el que no valía para nada. Pero como suele ocurrir en esas ocasiones, y para no defraudar, Kagome no me dejó ni dar un paso antes de tumbarme en el suelo

Inuyasha… ¡Siéntate!- Kouga tuvo la osadía de reírse de mi, mientras Kagome, con un suspiro frustrado, se montaba en Kirara tras Sango.

Cuando os llevéis mejor puedes volver al campamento. Hasta entonces... ¡Te quedaras aquí!- Dijo la morena para instantes después partir volando en el lomo del animal ante mi incrédula mirada.

Jajaja- Rió Kouga al ver la cara idiota que se me había quedado al ver a mis amigos irse sin mi- No te soportan ni tus amigos

¡Cállate! Todo es tu culpa… ¡Siempre tienes que estás molestando! ¿Por qué no te buscas alguien más a quien molestar por ahí?- Con grandes zancadas me dirigí hacía el árbol más cercano dejándome caer y reposando mi espalda en la dura corteza. En cualquier momento podría ir tras los demás, pero mi orgullo me lo impedía.

No creo que haya nadie más divertido de molestar que tu en todo el mundo chucho- Fue lo que dijo el lobo mientras se acercaba a mí. Y para mi completo horror el muy idiota se puso a tirarme de mis orejas caninas con una sonrisa divertida. Sentí como mis mejillas se coloreaban.

¿Qué haces? ¡No me toques!- Grite levantándome de un salto para encararle. Pero Kouga solo sonrió más ampliamente.

Ves… Es muy fácil molestarte.- Frunciendo el ceño me di la vuelta dándole la espalda y dispuesto a ignorarle completamente. Pero sin poder contenerme me vi diciendo:

Debes tener una vida demasiado aburrida… No me extraña que Kagome me prefiera mí.- Aun sin mirarle a la cara, pude sentir su furia. Había herido su orgullo y los lobos eran animales que lo ponían todo por él.

¡Retira eso! ¡Yo soy mejor que tú y mi adorable Kagome se casará conmigo!

Sigue soñando…- Murmuré. Instantes después me encontraba en el suelo rodando con el lobo agarrado a mí mientras intentaba golpearme con sus puños.

Con un gruñido, mis garras fueron hacía su cuello haciendo opresión para que me soltara, pero nada ocurrió. Ambos seguimos rodando hasta dar con un pequeño barranco que nos hizo caer sobresaltándonos.

Ouch…- Exclamé al verme clavado en el suelo cubierto por la suave hierva y con todo el peso del lobo sobre mí.- Quítate, eres muy pesado.

Cuando levanté mi vista para mirarle, mis ojos se agrandaron ante la sorpresa al ver su cara a tan solo unos centímetros de mí. El ambiente parecía demasiado tenso y Kouga mostraba una expresión que yo no supe descifrar.

Vamos… ¡Quítate de una vez!- Kouga se levantó en completo silencio y con sus ojos siempre clavados sobre mi cuerpo. Algo incomodo, yo también me levanté dispuesto a irme de allí.

Dando un paso hacía tras para poner algo de distancia entre nosotros, me dispuse a darme la vuelta y emprender mi camino, pero algo me lo impidió. Kouga me había agarrado de un brazo reteniéndome.

¿Qué quieres ahor…?- Dije dándome la vuelta para mirarlo, pero mis palabras murieron en mis labios cuando el lobo se abalanzó sobre mi posando sus finos labios sobre los míos. Mis ojos se agrandaron de la impresión ante aquello y mi cuerpo parecía no poder reaccionar por la sorpresa.

Los labios de Kouga me acariciaban suavemente, como con miedo a profundizar más. Sus manos, algo temblorosas, se dirigieron a mi cintura. Pero fue eso lo que me permitió reaccionar empujándole lejos de mí. El lobo, que obviamente se encontraba en un estado bastante similar al mió de confusión, calló al suelo sobre su trasero.

¿Qué te crees que estabas haciendo?- Pregunté furioso mientras me pasaba unos de mis brazos furiosamente por mi boca intentando borrar cualquier rastro de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Yo…- El moreno parecía incapaz de hablar y con movimientos lentos, se volvió a levantar- No lo se…

Maldita sea… ¡Me has besado!- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y por un momento lo único que fui capaz de pensar era lo bien que le sentaba la vergüenza. Pero en cuento me di cuenta de hacía donde iban mis pensamientos, sacudí la cabeza reprendiéndome por pensar estupideces. Por lo visto la situación me había dejado demasiado conmocionado como para pensar con claridad.

Kouga paseó sus ojos por todo mi cuerpo poniéndome aun más nervioso. Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, pero cuando el lobo dio un paso acercándose a mí, yo retrocedí.

Quédate donde estas.- Exclamé, sin embargo Kouga pareció no escucharme y de un rápido movimiento sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura pegándome por completo a él.

Yo… No se que me pasa. Pero te deseo- El lobo dijo aquello entrecortadamente mientras yo me retorcía para librarme de su agarre. Sin embargo el lobo llevó una de sus manos a mi nuca y agarrándome con fuerza para que no pudiera moverme, volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos.

Toda su indecisión había desaparecido y ahora me besaba con decisión. Su lengua acarició mis labios pidiendo que se abrieran a su intrusión, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Forcejeando de nuevo, intenté soltarme, sin embargo aquello no hizo si no empeorar la situación.

Mis movimientos, al estar pegado a él, habían creado una fricción entre nuestros cuerpos que me había empezado a afectar hasta a mí. Su mano abandonó mi cintura para descender hasta mis nalgas y después apretarlas contra su cuerpo.

De mis labios salió una exclamación al notar la excitación del lobo rozarse contra mí y eso fue aprovechado por Kouga, quien al ver accesible mi boca, su legua entro en ella acariciando todo lo que encontraba en su paso.

Mi respiración se hizo jadeante mientras aquellos labios iban venciendo poco a poco la resistencia que aun quedaba y antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía era yo el que movía mis caderas acompasándolas a los movimientos de él.

Mi entrepierna reaccionó demasiado rápido ante aquella pasión que se desataba con tanta velocidad y mis garras se clavaron en su espalda en un vano intento de acercarlo aun más a mi cuerpo.

No había amor en aquel acto, solo un loco deseo que necesitaba ser apagado. La mano que tenía Kouga en mi nuca, se enganchó en mi pelo tirando de él y haciendo que mi cabeza se inclinara hacía tras. El lobo separó sus labios de los míos para lamer y besar todo mi cuello haciéndome estremecer de placer.

Entonces fui yo mismo el que eché aun más para atrás mi cabeza y darle así más acceso a aquella zona. Kouga cogió una de mis piernas flexionándole y elevándola para que le rodeara la cintura haciendo así más profunda la fricción de nuestras excitaciones sin abandonar en ningún momento de besar mi cuello.

Piel- Susurró jadeante entre besos y lamidas repartidas por todo mi cuello- Quiero tocarte

Mis manos fueron hacía mi abrigo y momentos después este yacía en el suelo. Kouga se apartó un poco de mi y mi cuerpo protestó por ello, pero sus manos pronto me despojaron de mi camisa y de mis pantalones. Sin poder evitarlo un delatador sonrojo se extendió por mis mejillas cuando me quedé completamente desnudó frente al lobo. Pero sus ojos solo me miraban con fascinación. Algo vacilante, alzó una mano y abriendo sus dedos, acarició mi pecho lentamente, como con miedo.

Bésame- Susurré mientras le atraía de nuevo hacía mí y entonces fui yo quien buscó sus labios desesperadamente. Su boca se abrió obediente ante mis avances y mi lengua busco la suya para lamerla y acariciarla en un húmedo beso que avivó nuestro deseo.

Mis manos bajaron acariciantes por su espalda, pero comprobé que aun que yo me encontraba completamente desnudo, el aun seguía con aquella estorbosa ropa. Con impaciencia, casi arranque su armadura y todo lo que le tapaba.

Cuando mis manos le quitaron aquella cinta que tenía en la frente, vi con curiosidad aquella coleta que le recogía su hermoso pelo, y sin poder resistir la tentación de saber cuan largo lo tenía, lo solté. Con admiración pasé mis dedos entre los lisos y suaves cabellos que le llegaban algo más debajo de la mitad de su espalada.

Kouga me empujó entonces haciéndome caer sobre la fresca hierba y después se inclinó sobre mí tumbándome completamente. Por un momento el pánico se apoderó de mi ante la idea de ser yo el pasivo, pero cuando volví a sentir todo su cuerpo en contacto con el mío, la pasión hizo que todo pensamiento coherente acabara olvidado y solo pude abrir más mis piernas para darle más espacio.

Su piel, completamente desnuda y en completo contacto con la mía, casi fue mi perdición. Aquello era demasiado erótico y la excitación estaba a punto de hacerme estallar

Kouga entonces bajo su cabeza hasta detenerla en mi abdomen y lentamente fue depositando húmedos besos en un camino descendente que le llevó a pararse en mi ingle, justo a centímetros de mi ya muy excitado miembro.

Con una mano, el lobo agarró mi entrepierna masajeándola con movimientos precisos y después su boca bajó hasta depositar un beso en la punta húmeda de mi miembro.

Ahhh- Exclamé mientras mi espalda se arqueaba en busca de más. Kouga sonrió malignamente mientras lamía toda mi extensión y con una mano masajeaba mis testículos. Mis gemidos se hacían cada vez más seguidos y fuertes y mis manos se enterraron en su cabello en un intento de acercarle más a mí excitación.

Tranquilo- Susurró el lobo mientras volvía a besar la punta para momentos después metérsela en la boca. Mis dedos entonces debieron hacerle daño al clavarse en él, pero si fue así, no dio muestras de ello.

Chupando y absorbiendo Kouga empezó a bombear ayudándose de una de sus manos mientras mi cabeza se inclinaba hacia tras y mis gemidos se convertían en gritos. Cuando el empezó a usar sus dientes, todo mi mundo pareció desaparecer y tensándome entre sus brazos, por fin me derrame en su boca.

Un poco avergonzado estuve a punto de disculparme por esto último, pero Kouga, en vez de dar muestra de asco, se trago toda mi esencia lamiéndose los labios allí donde aun quedaba rastro de ella.

¿Eres…? ¿Eres virgen? - Preguntó el chico mientras llevaba un dedo a mi entrada. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó y eso fue suficiente respuesta. El lobo retiró su mano de allí para dirigirla a mis labios y hacer que lamiera tres de sus dedos. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante húmedos, Kouga los volvió a colocar junto a mi entrada y lentamente introdujo uno de ellos.

Todo mi cuerpo volvió a tensarse ante aquella extraña invasión, pero cuando me acostumbré, el moreno metió un segundo dedo y entonces empezó a moverlos dentro de mí para acostumbrarme.

Cuando retiró sus dedos, un ligero sonido de protesta salió por mi boca, pero Kouga volvió a besarme con pasión mientras elevaba mis caderas y se posicionaba para entrar en mí.

Lentamente sentí como la punta de su miembro se hacía hueco por el estrecho orificio y empujaba suavemente. Pero aquello no impidió que un agudo dolor me hiciera cerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño en señal de queja.

Kouga empujó entonces un poco más y por fin me llenó por entero. Durante unos minutos, ninguno hizo el más mínimo movimiento, hasta que le dije que ya estaba bien. Kouga empezó a moverse con vacilación al ver mis muecas, pero entonces, en una de las embestidas, el lobo toco algún punto que me hizo arquear abriendo grandes los ojos ante la sorpresa.

Más confiado, Kouga envistió más rápido y cada vez más preciso golpeando mi próstata con precisión mientras que con una de sus manos masajeaba mi miembro haciéndome gemir contra sus labios.

Aquello podía ser solo un encuentro casual, seguramente una vez termináramos, cada uno seguiría con su vida intentando olvidar todo lo sucedido. Pero en aquel momento ambos estábamos completamente entregados en conseguir su propio placer y él del otro mientras nuestros sudorosos cuerpos hablaban lo que nosotros callábamos.

Poco tiempo hizo falta para que me derramara en la mano del lobo, y él me siguió de cerca terminando dentro de mí y llenándome con su esencia. Kouga se quedó inmóvil sobre mí mientras su respiración jadeante acariciaba mis orejas estremeciéndome. Cuando recuperé algo de fuerza, mis brazos se elevaron para abrazar aquel cuerpo que tanto placer me había dado, pero entonces el lobo retiró su cuerpo del mió y poniéndose en pie, empezó a vestirse.

Un agudo sentimiento de pérdida sacudió mi cuerpo, pero cuando comprendí que Kouga no quería ni mirarme a los ojos, la comprensión llegó a mí de golpe. Si eso era lo que él quería, eso era lo que tendría.

En completo silencio, yo también me vestí sin dirigir ni una mirada al otro. Cuando ambos estuvimos listos, Kouga se movió hacía mí y pude ver como sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas en claro reflejo de las mías.

Esto no se va a repetir… Yo… Yo no soy homosexual- Dijo en un tono algo frío. Intentando mantener una clama aparente, simplemente afirme con la cabeza.- Esto nunca debió pasar.

Una sonrisa triste se extendió por mis labios ya que por primera vez en mi vida, estaba completamente de acuerdo en algo con el lobo.

Mantente alejado de nosotros- Dije dándome la vuelta para no verle mientras recogía mi espada del suelo y me la colocaba- No creo que pudiera mirarte a la cara frente a los demás… Frente a Kagome…

No hubo contestación alguna, y tomándome eso como un sí, me fui de allí. Mis saltos entre los árboles expresaban la frustración y el dolor que se mezclaban en mí. Eran tantas las cosas que sentía, que no me veía capaz de aguantar la compostura ante nadie en aquel momento.

Toda mi jactancia y mi orgullo parecían haber desaparecido y una sensación de abandono oprimía mi estomago dolorosamente. Pero negando que pudiera sentir algo más que deseo por el lobo, solo me dije que aquello no era más que la vergüenza ante lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo podría mirar a los ojos a Kagome después de esto? ¿Cómo podría proclamar a los cuatro vientos mi intención de proteger a Kikyo?

Tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di que ya estaba muy cerca del campamento. Había llegado a una conclusión que me ayudaría a borrar lo sucedido. Mientras el lobo se mantuviera alejado, yo haría como si nada de esto hubiese pasado, solo había sido una pesadilla y pronto se borraría de mi mente como sucedía siempre.

Y así fue como con mí cuerpo aun cubierto con la fragancia de cierto lobo, llegué donde me esperaban mis amigos completamente tranquilos y ya comiendo. Si ellos notaron algo en mi expresión, no dijeron nada y con un suspiro de alivio me senté junto a Kagome para empezar a comer con ellos.

Los días pasaron sin que nada nuevo ocurriera. Miroku parecía extrañamente ausente últimamente y en ocasiones desaparecía sin decir donde iba. Pero como todo lo bueno, aquella calma no duró mucho. Justo una semana después de lo sucedido con cierto lobo, Kagome llegó llorando al campamento completamente sola y sin poder articular ni una palabra clara.

La morena se encerró en su tienda sin dejar pasar a nadie dúrate horas, hasta que yo, cansado de esperar, entré sin su permiso.

¿Qué haces aquí? Mis ojos se enternecieron al verla tumbada en el suelo y sin poder parar de llorar.

¿Qué te sucedió?- Pregunté suavemente mientras me sentaba junto a ella. Kagome se sentó también y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro escondiendo su mirada entre mi ropa.

Hay algo que tengo que decirte… Yo… Estuve con Sesshomaru. El y yo… fuimos novios.- Si me hubiera dicho que en realidad era un demonio zorro disfrazado de chica no me hubiese sorprendido más. Aquellas palabras fueron todo un shock para mi, que durante unos minutos, me vi incapaz de decir palabra- Se.. Se que debería habéroslo dicho antes, pero me daba vergüenza.

¿Él… él te hizo algo?- Pregunté cuando se me ocurrió que quizás ella se encontraba así por que su medio hermano le hubiese echo daño?

Sí… Bueno no- Dijo confundiéndome aun más. Los celos y la conmoción hacían que no pudiese razonar bien- Él me dejó.

Pero… ¿Cómo fue y…?- Kagome me miró entonces, y con sus ojos inundados en suplica, posó uno de sus finos dedos en mis labios

Por favor, aun no. No estoy preparada para contaros nada aun.

Luchando contra mi naturaleza impaciente, solo pude asentir mientras abrazaba de forma protectora aquel débil cuerpo y lo apretaba contra mí.

Gracias Inuyasha. Eres muy bueno- Mi corazón se detuvo entonces ante aquellas palabras y a mi memoria acudieron cientos de imágenes. Todas ellas con Kouga besándome, lamiéndome, abrazándome y penetrándome y solo pude preguntarme si Kagome seguiría pensando así de mí de saber de lo ocurrido.

No… No digas eso- Susurré enterrando mi cara en su espeso cabello para evitar sus inocentes ojos.

Pero es verdad. Siempre te preocupas por mí.

Con un suspiro, alejé su cuerpo del mío para ponerme de pie.

Tómate el tiempo que quieras Kagome, sabremos esperar- La chica sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas. El deseo de preguntarle qué demonios había visto en mi hermano era muy fuerte, pero viendo su estado, preferí guardarme mi duda. Además no entendía como había llegado Kagome a estar con mi hermano, era algo realmente extraño.

Cuando salí de la tienda, Sango y Miroku me esperaban con miradas preocupadas. Recordando el deseo de Kagome por mantener las cosas en secreto, decidí que debía ser ella la que se lo contara a los demás, por lo que simplemente encogiéndome de hombros me dirigí hacía donde se preparaba la comida.

Los siguientes días fueron tensos y silenciosos. Kagome me tenía muy preocupado ya que la sonrisa de la chica parecía haberla abandonado pro completo. Toda aquella alegría que irradiaba antes estaba opacada bajo un manto de profunda tristeza.

Y así estaba yo metido en mis pensamientos cuando un olor familiar hizo que me pusiera de golpe en pie. Era el olor de Kagura.

¡Miroku! Cuida de Kagome. Kagura está cerca…- El monje solo asintió mientras me veía partir hacía el bosque. El olor de la mujer era fuerte e inconfundible, y siguiéndolo fue que llegué a un claro del bosque.

Sin embargo mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver quien se encontraba allí. Desde luego Kagura no era. Al menos que a la mujer de pronto le hubiesen cambiado los rasgos para que fueran igual a los de él.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Kouga en un gruñido desde el suelo, donde se encontraba sentado y apretándose con una de sus manos uno de los costados.

La olí- Fue lo único que dije mientras me acercaba hasta donde se encontraba el otro. Kouga se puso lentamente en pie, pero cuando empezó a balancearse mis brazos, casi por inercia, sostuvieron su cuerpo para evitar que cayera.

Llegas tarde, se fue hace unos momentos- Su vos sonaba jadeante y preocupado le deje sentado con la espalda apoyada en un árbol.

Me lo imaginé. ¿Te enfrentaste solo a ella?- Con los ojos busqué entre la vegetación alguna de las plantas curativas de las que Kagome tanto me había hablado. Aliviado comprobé que cerca de allí había un pequeño matorral con aquellas extrañas flores azules.

Yo me basto perfectamente solo- Levantándome, me acerqué para cortar las plantas, y cuando volví junto al lobo, comprobé que me miraba con perspicacia

Vamos lobo… ¿Crees que te atacaría así? Eso es de cobardes… Cuando te ataque te aseguro que no será en estas condiciones.- Las fracciones del bello chico se relajaron mientras dejaba que le quitase la armadura.

Una exclamación se me escapó al ver la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo por la herida. Que consistía en un largo corte bajo las costillas del lado derecho. Por suerte las hierbas curarían aquello en poco tiempo.

Cuando terminé de machacar las flores, suavemente extendí su fluido por la herida del lobo. Kouga se tenso inmediatamente, pero no soltó ni un quejido. Pero para mi desgracia, el acariciar aquella piel, tan suave y tersa, trajo a mi memoria recuerdos indeseados y que consiguieron que en tiempo record, mi entrepierna saltara excitada.

Sonrojándome, intenté esconder mi rostro de la aguda vista del moreno mientras seguía extendiendo el líquido azul. Mis ojos miraron incrédulos como la herida se cerraba lentamente como por arte de magia. El poder curativo del demonio junto al de la planta había hecho un fantástico trabajo.

Cuando me sentí incapaz de seguir ocultando mi estado de excitación, me levanté rápidamente dando gracias al cielo por que mi ropa fuera lo bastante gruesa como para ocultar cualquier extraño bulto en mi regazo.

Dándome la vuelta para ocultar mi rostro, hable lo más normal que pude en aquellas circunstancias:

Ya está, ahora te dejo solo. Espero que tengas el cerebro suficiente como para no meterte en más peleas hasta que se te cure por completo.

Con un suspiro de alivio al fin me dispuse a partir, pero entonces su voz burlona me dejó congelado en el suelo.

¿Y no preferirías que te ayudara con tu… pequeño problema?- Girándome bruscamente, vi que el lobo se había levantado y ahora se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de mi con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

No se… no se de que hablas. Susurré en lo que hasta para mi fue como la voz de un grillo.

Kouga, sin perder su sonrisa, se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mi. Yo por otra parte no pude moverme para escapar ya que sus ojos azules parecían haberme lanzado algún tipo de hechizo.

¿Y entonces como llamarías tu a esto…?- Su mano se posó en mi entrepierna acariciante mientras su cuerpo se pegaba al mío empujándome hasta que quedé arrinconado contra un árbol y acorralado por su cuerpo.

¡Suéltame!- Exclame intentado escaparme, pero Kouga simplemente me quito mi abrigo para agacharse frente a mi con su cara a la altura de mi excitación. En aquel momento hubiese jurado que era imposible enrojecer más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Mmm, tu boca dice una cosa, pero…- Sus labios se acercaron al borde de mis pantalones y lentamente, con ayuda de sus manos, lo bajaron dejando al descubierto mi miembro completamente erecto.- Tu cuerpo habla por si mismo

Abrí la boca para gritarle cuatro verdades, pero en cuanto sentí su calida boca sobre mi excitación, ni una palabra fui capaz de decir. Mi espalda se arqueó y mis manos viajaron hasta su cabello. Frunciendo el ceño me di cuenta de que con la coleta, no podía tocar aquel hermoso cabello libremente, así que con las manos temblorosas, desate el lazo que lo mantenía apresado y metí mis dedos entre aquellas hebras negras.

Ahhhh- Gemía mientras su boca no dejaba de masturbarme con rapidez y precisión- ¿Por qué haces esto?

No me gusta dejar cosas a medias- Fue lo que contesto entre lamida y lamida.

Poco tiempo después, y por segunda vez, me derramé entre sus labios. Kouga se tragó todo mi semen y sin poder detenerme a pensar en lo que hacía, mi garra tiró de su cabello hasta que su cara quedo a escasos centímetros de la mía. Entonces mis labios buscaron los suyos en un beso desesperado y profundo que si bien fue corto, nos dejo a ambos jadeantes.

Su lengua acarició por última vez la mía para después separarse completamente de mí.

Espero que la próxima vez puedas resolver tus problemas tu solo- Dijo sin mirarme- Esto no se volverá a repetir

El lobo saltó me miró por el rabillo del ojo sin ninguna emoción expresada en su bello rostro y momentos después desapareció entre una espesa nube de viento y polvo.

Yo me dejé caer en el suelo apoyándome cansado en el árbol y un gemido lastimero se pudo oír en todo el claro mientras mi cara se escondía entre mis manos.

Él había dicho que no se volvería a repetir. Pero la última vez también habían dicho lo mismo. En aquel momento me di cuenta de que desgraciadamente aquello no había terminado. Más bien todo acababa de empezar.

Continuara…

Hola! Aquí voy con un nuevo fic. Ya se que tengo demasiados empezados, pero simplemente no me pude contener de escribir sobre esta pareja. Aun que si no le gusta a la gente supongo que no seguiré y me dedicare a mis otras historias Así que si queréis la continuación… ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer… Reviews! Como ya tengo la historia completamente planeada, no tardaré en subir más capítulos. Va a ser un fic corto y si os gusta, puede que con continuación de otra pareja.. pero eso es sorpresa aun.


	2. Encuentros

Capitulo 1: ¿Un error?

Advertencias: Este fic contiene flash, es decir, relaciones entre hombres. Si esto no te gusta no sigas leyendo. También contiene sexo explicito.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen… Si no más de uno ni existiría…XD

Parejas: Inuyasha/Kouga/Inuyasha

Ahora si, vamos con la historia:

Miré a Kagome por el rabillo de ojos mientras mi corazón se encogía por el dolor. La moreno se encontraba acostada imitando dormir, pero sus puños fuertemente apretados a sus costados eran prueba suficiente de que la chica solo fingía.

Estaba empezando a preocuparme aun más por ella ya que después de dos semanas de lo sucedido, la muchacha parecía no tener intención de levantar cabeza. Les había contado a todos lo mismo que me había dicho a mí. Pero aun que sus lágrimas parecían haberse agotado, era incapaz de sonreír.

Yo me encontré apenado y echando de menos su risa, su calidez y hasta aquellas tontas peleas que tanto me refrescaban el día, pero las cosas en el campamento, desde hacía dos semanas, habían tomado un rumbo que nadie podría haber previsto.

Por otro lado estaba Miroku. El monje seguía con sus escapadas nocturnas, pero ahora no solo se le veía en las nubes sino que a veces venía de un humor de perros, otras con una mirada impregnada en melancolía y otras simplemente en otro mundo.

Con un suspiro de frustración, removí con mis dedos la tierra que se encontraba fresca junto a mi, y distraídamente, dejé que mi mente viajara hacía tras en mis recuerdos. Si algo tenía que admitir, era que yo mismo había tenido también mucho que ver en el ambiente reinante del campamento. Sin buscarlo, mi traicionera mente me llevaba una y otra vez al momento en que me encontré con cierto lobo moreno y muy sexy.

Mis reacciones podían ir entonces del auto reproché por mi debilidad hasta la vergüenza de haber caído tan bajo, pero lo cierto era que el maldito lobo no abandonaba mis pensamientos lo intentara una o mil veces.

¿Bueno y qué opinas?- Escuché de pronto que me decían. Cuando me giré sobresaltado, vi que era el monje quien me hablaba mirándome desde solo un metro de distancia.- ¿Dónde demonios te habías ido? Te llevo preguntando cinco minutos y me has ignorado por completo.

Y… ¿Y qué querías?- Murmuré sonrojado por haber sido sorprendido así.

La luna llena Inuyasha, es dentro de dos días y te estaba diciendo que deberíamos mover el campamento ya que lleva aquí el tiempo suficiente como para que alguien lo haya descubierto. Si Naraku decide atacar estando tu en forma humana, dudo mucho que Sango, Kagome y yo podamos hacer algo para detenerlo.

Viendo el sentido practico de sus palabras, no pude más que darle la razón y con un asentimiento de cabeza dije:

Hoy dormiremos aquí, pero nada más amanecer, partiremos hacia el sur.

¿Al sur?- Preguntó el monje algo extrañado, pero pude apreciar que su tono de voz también había algo de temor- ¿No íbamos a ir hacia el norte?

El olor de Kagura venía del sur- Explique con gesto molesto- Y además huyo hacia el sur también, por lo que el castillo de Naraku debe estar escondido en alguna parte en esa dirección.

Pero… Opino que sería mejor ir hacia el norte- En aquel momento el nerviosismo del monje era muy evidente, y yo no pude sino preguntarme qué demonios le pasaría- Lo de Kagura pudo ser una trampa.

Sin poder contenerme, una sonrisa floreció en mis labios. Vale que yo fuera un poco espeso para ciertas cosas, pero de ahí a que me tomaran por tonto…

Vamos Miroku… ¿Qué tienes últimamente? Te estás comportando de un modo muy extraño.

El monje me miró exaltado y momentos después sus mejillas se tiñeron con un favorecedor sonrojo.

Yo… No se a qué te refieres…- Murmuró bajando la voz y mirando nerviosamente hacia las figuras de las chicas, que dormían a solo unos metros de distancia. Recordando que Kagome podía estar aun despierta, yo mismo descendí mi volumen de voz.

Si claro… Lo que tu digas- Inclinándome hacia él para asegurarme de no ser oído, susurré- ¿No te habrá sucedido nada con Sango, verdad?

Por un momento temí haber dicho algo indebido. Los ojos del moreno habían mostrado tal culpabilidad que sentí miedo de lo que pudiera haber pasado, y cuando esta desapareció, fue aun peor. En su lugar solo había un dolor crudo y profundo que inspiraba pena.

¿Pero que dices?- Exclamó intentando aparentar normalidad con una sonrisa, que si bien intento pasar por franca, fracasó miserablemente en ello.- Además tu no eres quien para hablar de rarezas… En tres semanas no has sido tú. Nada de peleas, nada de rabietas y tu diario mal humor parece haberse evaporado.

Un delatador sonrojo se extendió por mis mejillas. ¿Cómo demonios no había caído en eso? Si yo me había percatado del comportamiento de los demás… ¿Por qué no iban a darse cuenta ellos del mío?

Yo… Yo no estoy raro

Entonces yo tampoco- La voz casi cortante del monje era una clara señal, y yo tome aquello como lo que era, una tregua. Él no se metería en mis asuntos si yo dejaba en paz los suyos.

Está bien. Pero cualquier cosa, aun siendo hipotética, solo dímelo. Si necesitas ayuda me tendrás ahí.

Miroku me miró agradecido y momentos después ambos nos dirigimos hacia nuestros respectivos lugares para descansar un poco. Aquella había sido una noche agotadora para ambos.

Al día siguiente todos partimos hacia el sur. Por lo visto, las razones de Miroku para no querer ir en aquella dirección habían desaparecido y en aquel momento nos encontrábamos ya todos en camino. Miroku, Sango y el pequeño zorro se encontraban a lomos de Kirara, mientras que yo llevaba sobre mi espalda a Kagome.

Yo… Hacía mucho que le quería- Dijo de pronto la morena. Había sido solo un susurro, pero perfectamente oído por mis agudas orejas- Por lo visto las pocas veces que le veía fueron suficientes para que me enamorara de él.

Apreté sus piernas suavemente en modo de ánimo. Al fin había decidido hablar, y yo la escucharía en silencio

Pero el nunca se fijaba en mí, por lo menos no fue así hasta que aquello ocurrió- Un largo suspiro salió por sus labios- Hace algo más de un mes, cuando venía de uno de mis viajes a mi casa, me encontré con Rin, la pequeña humana que acompaña a tu hermano. La chica había sido secuestrada y dos demonios se disponían a acabar con ella, pero sin pensarlo dos veces, cogí mi arco y disparé a uno de ellos matándole. El otro huyo al momento. La pequeña después me contó que Sesshomaru había tenido que salir de sus tierras y había dejado allí a Rin por su seguridad. Pero ella, en un intentó de seguirle, se escapó de casa y calló directamente en manos de sus secuestradores.

De nuevo, no pude más que sorprenderme. El amor que parecía sentir mi medio hermano por aquella humana siempre había sido algo que me confundía. Yo le tenía por alguien incapaz de querer, pero el hecho de que cuidara de la niña contradecía todas mis creencias respecto al demonio.

No era sino hasta hace poco que me había dado cuenta de que quizás mi medio hermano ocultaba de las miradas ajenas más de lo que aparentaba.

Cuando tu hermano se enteró de que yo había salvado a la chica… bueno ya lo conoces, es demasiado orgulloso como para deber algo a alguien, y me dijo que cuando necesitara algo solo se lo diera a saber.

La morena guardo silencio por unos momentos, como si necesitara rememorar todo lo ocurrido, o quizás como si tuviera que darse fuerzas para seguir hablando.

No se cómo se me ocurrió, pero la cosa es que lo que le pedí fue que fuera mi novio.- Kagome apretó su cara contra mi espalda- Tenía que haber visto su expresión entonces. Esa fue la única vez que logré ver alguna emoción en él. Pero duró solo unos instantes, y aun que pensé que él me rechazaría… No fue así.

¿Y…?- Pregunté algo vacilante al ver que ella se quedaba en silencio- ¿Por qué te dejó?

Cuando a mis espaldas sonó una agria carcajada, mi sorpresa no pudo ser mayor. Nunca había escuchado tanta ironía proveniente de Kagome

Para entenderlo, primero tendrías que saber como fue nuestra relación… Si es que se le puede llamar así. Al principio yo tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo el me llegara a apreciar, aun que fuera un poco. Pero el tiempo pasó y nada ocurría. Le veía algunas horas a la semana. El ni siquiera hablaba, solo escuchaba lo que yo decía sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Todo aquello no era más que una farsa, y así se lo dije en una de nuestras citas.

La última palabra llevaba impresa toda la frustración que sentía la muchacha, y yo solo pude sentir lastima por ella. Cosa que me guardé para mí.

Le dije que las cosas debían cambiar, pero el dijo que no era posible. Y cuando le di un ultimátum, él me dejó.

¿Pero te dio algún motivo?- Pregunté intentando averiguar más sobre aquello.

Él… él quiere a alguien ya.- Pude sentir sus lágrimas deslizándose por mi cuello, pero Kagome, mi bella y valiente Kagome, siguió hablando- Creo saber quien es. Y aun que duele, sé que debo aceptarlo. Quizás solo necesite tiempo.

La curiosidad por saber quien era aquella persona fue inmensa y por un momento la cara de Rin se me apareció en mi mente. Sin embargo rápidamente la deseché.

Lo siento.- Susurré para que solo ella me escuchara- Encontrarás a alguien a quien amar, ya lo verás.

Por increíble que pareciera, no sentía celos de lo que ella me contaba. Más bien lo que sentía era dolor. Un dolor inmenso por lo que ella había debido de sufrir. Quizás después de todo no quería a Kagome de la forma que pensaba ya que si bien yo sabía que la quería, es más, ella era la persona más importante en mi vida, no podía comparar mi comportamiento con ella y lo que sentía al estar cerca de cierto lobo por ejemplo.

Con ella no podía sentir aquella necesidad física de contacto que rallaba lo enfermizo. Con frustración, pensé que lo único bueno que saldría de todo aquello es que ya no volvería a ver al lobo. Y cuando estuviese preparado, me enamoraría de alguien con quien asentar mi casi patética vida sentimental.

Los dos días restantes para la luna llena pasaron demasiado rápido. Y cuando el momento al fin llegó, encontramos un lugar bien refugiado que tenía cerca incluso una bella cascada. Por lo menos esto último era lo que decía Miroku.

Inuyasha- Escuché que me llamaban mientras preparaba mi espacio para dormir- ¿Has visto a Miroku?- Sango se encontraba cerca de mí y por ello pude apreciar a la perfección como sus ojos estaban velados por algo parecido a la tristeza.

No…- Lo primero que pensé fue que el monje pervertido ya había vuelto a las andadas Hacia ya unos días que el comportamiento del hombre había vuelto a la normalidad, pro lo que aquello de alguna forma me pillo de sorpresa.- Estará dando un vistazo al terreno- Dije intentando no preocupara a la morena, sin embargo Sango solo me miró nada convencida para irse a terminar con su tarea.

Las horas pasaban y yo no podía conciliar el sueño. Tendido cerca de la hoguera ya extinguida, mis ojos permanecieron cerrados mientras fingía dormir. Sabía que Sango se encontraba despierta y haciendo su guardia. Y también sabía que el monje aun no había vuelto. Decididamente aquella sería una larga noche.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos cuando unas pisadas se escucharon en el campamento. Mi sobresalto inicial pro un posible ataque desapareció al comprender que no era un enemigo ya que de haber sido así, Sango ya habría atacado.

¡Monje!- Oí claramente que decía la exterminadora. Su estado de enfado era evidente, por lo que pensé que se podrían a discutir a gritos. Sin embargo ambos se alejaron un poco para hablar en susurros. Si yo hubiese estado en mi estado normal, les hubiera escuchado sin problemas, pero en mi forma humana aquello era completamente imposible.

Cuando pasada casi una hora, ellos no volvieron, me encontraba tan cansado de mi inactividad que levantándome, salí del campamento sin avisar a nadie. Sabía que Kagome estaba a salvo con ellos allí, por lo que fui tranquilo.

Con pasos acelerados me dirigí hacia donde se suponía que estaba la cascada mencionada por el monje y para mi sorpresa en menos de media hora ya estaba allí. Por un momento mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante el espectáculo que se daba ante mí. Desde luego que aquel lugar era digno de ver. Un manantial de aguas cristalinas y de pequeño tamaño estaba pegado a un alto acantilado de rocas desnudas y casi lisas. Desde allí una pequeña cascada alimentaba el agua del lugar creando una melodía tranquilizadora con su fluir.

Las altas paredes rocosas abrigaban al lugar dándole un aspecto místico y resguardado. Si a eso le sumabas la exuberante y exótica vegetación que rodeaba todo, podríamos pensar perfectamente que aquello era un pequeño rinconcito del mismísimo paraíso.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, me empecé a desvestir lentamente dejando que el calido y susurrante viento tocará mi desnuda piel. Cuando por fin me metí en el agua, comprobé que esta estaba a una temperatura muy buena y que en lo más profundo me llegaba solamente hasta la mitad de mis nalgas.

Acercándome hasta donde el chorro de la cascada caía, dejé que el agua me bañara entero mientras levantaba mis brazos en cruz y echaba mi cabeza hacía tras de puro goce. En aquel momento y sin que yo me percatara de ello, una persona entró en el claro también. Atraído por un extraño olor, el ser no había podido evitar seguir el rastro de aquella criatura que olía tan semejante a cierto chucho pero a la vez en cierto modo era muy distinto.

Cuando había llegado al lugar, sus ojos también se abrieron por la belleza de la propia naturaleza, pero su corazón había parecido detenerse cuando sus ojos se habían posado en mi figura, que como enmarcada por toda aquella perfección, parecía sobresalir de forma sobrecogedora.

Mi cuerpo bañado por la luz de la luna y húmedo por el agua, se veía aquella noche distinto. Por mi condición de humano, mi pelo era negro como un cielo sin estrellas y caía como un manto de seda cubriendo mi espalda e incitando a que unas manos lo apartaran para acariciar toda la extensión de piel que ocultaba.

Yo nunca me lo hubiese imaginado, pero para aquellos claros ojos, yo parecía un ángel que había bajado de su morada en el cielo solo para bañarse allí. Sin embargo mi momento de paz fue interrumpido por el ruido de unas suaves pisadas. Asustado pro un posible ataque, me giré sobresaltado hacia de donde provenían las pisadas, pero todo mi cuerpo se congelo con lo que allí vi.

De ningún modo estaba preparado para encontrarme allí con el maldito lobo que me había estado volviendo loco. Tan alto y guapo como siempre, Kouga se encontraba en la orilla del estanque mirándome con ojos inundados en lujuria que parecían taladrarme el alma. Con temor, di un paso hacia tras para escapar de allí, pero mi huída quedó olvidada cuando el moreno empezó a desvestirse.

Primero fueron sus botas, que quedaron olvidadas en algún lugar de aquel húmedo suelo. Más tarde, sus manos se dirigieron a su cinta del pelo para soltarla. Sus movimientos sensuales me dejaron hipnotizados mirando aquella mata sedosa de pelo que se ondeaba al compás del viento. El resto de su ropa rápidamente siguió el mismo camino que sus botas y yo solo pude mirar embobado aquella embriagadora e impactante belleza que se erguía desnuda ante mí.

- Kouga- Susurré cuando el empezó a introducirse en el agua. Más ningún movimiento de mi parte hizo algo por alejarme de él.

El lobo se paró a unos dos pasos de mí y sus ojos dejaban ver tal decisión que mis defensas volvieron a subir rápidamente haciéndome ver la situación en la que me encontraba. Kouga, que debió notar esto, acabó con la poca distancia que nos separaba y sin poder hacer nada, me encontré rodeado por sus brazos.

Normalmente… Normalmente eres hermoso- Susurró el lobo junto a mis oídos haciéndome estremecer con su aliento- Pero hoy estas simplemente perfecto.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que un adorable sonrojo se extendiera por mis mejillas, además de acabar de nuevo con todas mis defensas. De nuevo hipnotizado pro el deseo, levanté mi meno para acariciar aquellas bellas hebras negras. Mi rostro se separó un poco para poder mirarle a la cara mientras sentía su aliento rozar mis labios en una cálida caricia.

Su mano subió también hasta apoyarse en mi mentón y entonces mis ojos se posaron en sus carnosos y atrayentes labios. Y entonces, como si de algo inevitable se tratase, mi boca salió en busca de la suya, siendo respondida ansiosamente por aquellos labios que tanto me gustaban.

Su boca se abrió ante mi insistencia en busca de un mayor contacto y nuestras leguas se fundieron en un apasionado beso mientras jugaban a lamerse y acariciarse. La mano de Kouga estaba ahora en mí nuca haciendo presión como si de algún modo quisiese acercarme más a él. Pero toda presión desapareció cuando esa misma mano viajó acariciante por toda mi espalda hasta posarse en mis nalgas.

Su gemela pronto la imitó y el lobo empezó a empujarme de tal forma que ambos quedamos completamente unidos. El roce entre nuestros incestos miembros hizo que mi espalda se arqueara por el placer mientras mi cabeza se inclinaba hacia tras rompiendo el beso. Pero aquello no pareció importar al lobo, quien mientras empezaba a ondular sus caderas friccionando nuestras excitaciones, besaba mi cuello con ardor y besos húmedos que seguramente dejarían marca.

Mis caderas se movieron al compás de las suyas instintivamente mientras mis manos le rodeaban el cuello acercándole más a mí. Sorpresivamente, el lobo de pronto se separó de mi y con los ojos vidriosos por la pasión me empezó a empujar por los hombros hasta que mi espalda dio de lleno con la pared rocosa que estaba tras de mí.

Aunque la superficie era casi lisa, mi piel pudo sentir como algunas filosas rocas arañaban sin ningún reparo mi espalda. Sin embargo aquello paso a segundo plano en el momento en que tuve de nuevo el cuerpo del lobo pegado a mi y sus labios asaltando mi boca como si estuviera sediento de mi sabor. Kouga me agarró de mi trasero y levantándome, hizo que le rodeara la cintura con mis piernas. Cuando de nuevo empezó a ondular sus caderas, mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de sentir aquella marea de sensaciones que parecía arrasar con todo pensamiento coherente que mi cerebro fuera capaz de producir.

La nueva postura dejaba que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran más y su excitación era tan evidente así presionada contra mi que solo podía excitarme y perder el control sobre mi cuerpo a un ritmo vertiginoso. Sus manos, ahora libres, acariciaban mi pecho desnudo pellizcando a veces mis endurecidos pezones

El lobo bajó una de sus manos hasta dar con mi excitado miembro y con movimientos rápidos y expertos empezó a masturbarme.

Ahhh- Gemí cuando sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba en señal de placer ante sus caricias. El beso quedó completamente olvidado mientras mis gemidos se hacían cada vez más parecidos a gritos de éxtasis. Sus labios se deslizaron hasta mis oídos y empezaron a jugar con el lóbulo lamiendo y absorbiendo o dejando pequeños mordiscos por aquí y allá.

Déjate ir- Susurró mientras hacía sus movimientos aun más rápidos. Mi contestación no tardó mucho en llegar, y lo hizo en oleadas de estremecimientos que tensaron mi cuerpo mientras terminaba derramándome en su mano.

El lobo levantó su mano en lo que para mi fue el momento más erótico que había vivido y lentamente lamió cada uno de sus dedos hasta dejarlos limpios de toda sustancia. Como en un sueño, o un mero espectador de aquella escena, me vi acercando mis labios a los suyos para probar mi propio sabor de sus labios.

Algo más cociente de todo. Quité mis piernas de su cintura para pararme frente a él y cociéndole de la mano le llevé hasta la orilla del estanque donde estaba mi ropa. Cuando llegué cogí mi abrigo rojo y lo extendí en el suelo. Nunca descubriría de donde saqué la fuerza, pero cogiendo al lobo por los hombros, le empuje haciendo que cayera sentado encima de la prenda. Aun que sospechaba que el se había dejado mover, por un momento sus ojos mostraron duda, y yo comprendí que estaba pensando que yo quería estar arriba aquella vez.

Tranquilo- Susurré agachándome hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cara- Solo quiero devolverte el favor- Kouga debió entender, por que cuando le bese y me incliné sobre él haciendo que se recostara de espaldas, el lobo no puso resistencia alguna.

Mis labios abandonaron los suyos para bajar dando besos por su pecho deteniéndome en sus pezones, y tal como había hecho el propio Kouga, mis dientes los mordieron y mis labios los succionaron mientras mi lengua jugaba con ellos. Levantando por un momento mi mirada, me deleité con la vista de un Kouga completamente colorado mientras de sus sonrojados labios escapaban pequeños gemidos que me excitaron sobremanera. Con más confianza en mi mismo, deslicé mis labios hasta el abdomen del lobo dejando que mi lengua rodeara su ombligo para después meterse dentro.

Su espalda se arqueó mientras mi lengua bajaba serpenteante parándose en su ingle y depositaba allí pequeños besos húmedos. Sus manos se agarraron a mi pelo haciéndome casi daño en el acto y entonces cogiendo con una de mis manos su entrepierna, me acerqué y deposité en la punta un beso acariciándola con mi lengua.

- Ahhh- Gimió el lobo mientras yo deslizaba mi lengua a lo largo de todo su miembro y con una mano algo torpe masajeaba para ayudarme. Cuando sus dedos se hincaron en mi cabeza, decidí que Kouga ya había esperado bastante, y con algo de vacilación me metí la punta en la boca absorbiendo y lamiéndola con mi lengua. Después me metí todo lo que pude en mi boca mientras masajeaba la baso con una mano y empecé a mover mi cabeza en un ritmo algo lento.

Pero Kouga parecía no tener intención de ir lento, por lo que sus caderas empezaron a moverse más deprisa. Mi boca le siguió y pronto escuche que me decía

Apártate, voy a explotar- Yo estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero pensándolo mejor, me entraron ganas de saber como sabía aquello. Por lo que agarré sus caderas e incrementé el ritmo. Casi al instante pude sentir la explosión de sabor entre mis labios. No era desagradable, pero si raro.

Levantándome un poco me lamí los labios mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos. El lobo tenía la respiración agitada.

Yo…- Dijo de pronto jadeante- Quiero que me hagas el amor

¿Qué?- Casi grite pro la impresión

Quiero que seas tu el que me tome esta noche.

Pero…- Balbucee mientras intentaba separarme de él ahora nervioso- yo no se… y podría… podría hacerte daño

Kouga se sentó mientras me agarraba por los antebrazos para que no me separara más y mirándome seriamente me dijo:

Quiero que lo hagas Inuyasha- El oír mi nombre de sus labios me afecto demasiado- Además estas en tu forma humana, y si te hago daño te dolerá más que si estuvieras en tu forma normal. No tienes la capacidad de curarte rápido.

Estaba dividido entre el enfado por que me tomara por débil y la felicidad de que se preocupara por mi. No sabía en que momento exactamente había pasado a importarme que él se preocupara o no pro mi. Pero el hecho era que así era, y no iba a comerme la cabeza por aquello.

Yo no soy débil- Dije mientras forcejeaba por soltarme

No digo que lo seas. Simplemente soy realista. Ahora mismo a ti te dolería más que te tomara de lo que me dolería a mi.- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de pronto y en un tono de voz que me costó oír bastante continuó- ¿Por favor?

La sorpresa fue inmensa. Que alguien tan orgulloso como el dijera algo así era algo que nunca me hubiese imaginado. Yo mismo no era capaz de imaginarme a mí diciendo por favor al lobo. Eso sería algo humillante.

Bueno…- Indeciso me pregunté si podría hacerlo, pero la respuesta me vino en cuento mis ojos se posaron en él. Claro que podría. En aquel momento no había nada que despertase más en mí aquella ansia por poseer.- Está bien.

Sin pensar demasiado, empujé a Kouga para que se tumbara de nuevo mientras me colocaba entre sus piernas. El lobo abrió grandes sus ojos al ver que me disponía a introducirme en el y completamente horrorizado grito:

¿Pero que piensas que haces? ¿Crees que te voy a dejar metérmela sin que me prepares? ¡Qué sea un demonio no quiere decir que no me vaya a doler!- Un adorable sonrojo cubría por completo la cara del demonio, pero el saber que era de furia hacia que a mis ojos pareciera menos encantador.

Esto…- Realmente estaba avergonzado, y es que de los nervios no se me había ocurrido ni pensar si quiera en ello- Si, claro.

El lobo debió apiadarse de mi, ya que cogiéndome por la nuca me acercó hasta él para darme un beso apasionado que rápidamente acabo con toda la tensión. Una de mis manos fue entonces hasta su barbilla y parando el beso hice que chupara los dedos. No es que hubiese hecho aquello alguna vez, pero por nada del mundo le hubiese dicho aquello al lobo. Además aun me acordaba de cómo lo había hecho él la otra vez.

Llevando mis dedos a su entrada, introduje uno de ellos lentamente, y cuando el lobo se tenso, temí que lo hubiese hecho mal. Pero pronto pareció tranquilizarse y entonces un segundo dedo acompaño al primero.

Con una sonrisa ladina, como consecuencia de ver la cara extasiada del otro, empecé a mover los dedos en su interior. Era increíble el pensar que nosotros dos precisamente acabáramos así. Y mi parte aun resentida por todas las peleas que había tenido con el lobo me inclinaban a decirle que se fijara en quien le estaba haciendo retorcerse de placer. Claro que no pensaba hacerlo. Aquello era demasiado bueno como para estropearlo así. Además el otro se podía defender perfectamente con mi misma medicina ya que yo mismo me había retorcido entre sus brazos momentos antes.

Dejando aquellos pensamientos de lado, un tercer dedo se unió a los demás y cuando sentí que estaba lo suficientemente relajado, los saqué. Kouga emitió un pequeño quejido en protesta, pero cuando me posicioné sobre el y le alcé las caderas, el lobo guardó completo silencio.

Colocando sus piernas sobre mis hombros para acceder mejor, empecé a penetrarlo lentamente. No era por alardear, pero yo estaba muy bien dotado, y los tres dedos no eran comparables a mi entrepierna, así que consecuentemente, el otro se tensó en clara señal de dolor.

Intentando ir lento, terminé de meterme por completo en él, y después me quedé quieto para no hacerle mas daño aun.

¿Te duele mucho?- Pregunté dejando que mi aliento bañara su cara.

No- Dijo algo cortante, pero era obvio que mentía. Una de mis manos fue entonces hasta su miembro, que se encontraba semierecto y empecé a masturbarle con movimientos rápidos. Mi intención era que se olvidara del dolor, y funciono. Al poco tiempo era el mismo Kouga el que movía sus caderas en busca de placer.

Con movimientos algo lentos, empecé a moverme, pero al no ver señal alguna de dolor en su rostro, mis embestidas cada vez aceleraron más. Kouga pronto se unió a mi ritmo mientras sus uñas afiladas se clavaban en mi espalda haciendo pequeñas marcas rojizas en ella. Pero aquello no importó a ninguno.

Ahhh, voy a correrme- Dijo el lobo mientras se arqueaba y tensaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Al instante pude sentir algo cálido que baño mi abdomen, y que de alguna forma me excitó aun más ocasionando que yo mismo le siguiera, aun que derramándome en su interior.

Eso… Eso fue…- Susurré entrecortadamente mientras intentaba encontrar sin éxito las palabras exactas para describir aquel acto. Sin embargo lo que más cerca estaba de cómo me sentía al respecto habría sido decir que habían hecho el amor. No sexo como la otra vez. Aquella vez había podido sentir en cada poro de mi piel el deseo de que una persona, o más exactamente él, me grabara a fuego su cuerpo.

Lo se- Solo dijo el lobo. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Preguntó, y yo solo suspire antes de contestar mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro descansando todo mi cuerpo sobre el de él. Era agradable sentir sus manos deslizándose por mis cabellos y acariciando mi espalda

No lo sé. Pero es obvio que la idea de simplemente dejarlo pasar no ha funcionado.

Veámonos más… Convirtámonos en amantes sin que nadie lo sepa.- Nuca sabría si la idea de estar con él más veces me causó terror o alegría. Quizás fue una mezcla de ambas lo que me llevó a decir:

Está bien. Pero nadie se puede enterar de nada. Y menos Kagome- Nombrarla había sido peligroso. Yo ya había asumido que mis sentimientos por ella eran más paternales que otra cosa. Pero también sabía perfectamente que el lobo no se sentía igual respecto a la chica. Por un momento sus músculos se tensaron notablemente.

Pues claro. Dentro de tres días volveré aquí. Si seguís por aquí cerca, ven a encontrarte conmigo.- Sus brazos me estrecharon dándome aun más de aquel agradable calor.

Creo que sí estaremos. Nos hemos cambiado a este lugar hoy mismo. Dudo mucho que nos movamos al menos en una semana. A menos que aparezca algún rastro de Naraku, claro está.

Aspirando el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo del otro, acerqué mis labios hasta su cuello para dejar allí pequeños y juguetones besos. El lobo echó su cabeza hacia tras para dejarme más espacio y entonces mis besos fueron subiendo por su mandíbula hasta llegar a la comisura de su boca.

Sabes demasiado bien…- Susurré antes de deslizar mi lengua por su labio inferior. Enseguida la suya también salio para lamer la mía y entonces su labios se apoderaron de los míos ansiosamente. Yo desde luego le recibí gustoso, pero algo me hizo recordar que aquella noche estaba en mi forma humana, y que si seguía demasiado tiempo desaparecido los demás empezarían a preocuparse y de seguro terminarían yendo a buscarme.

Con desgana, me aparté un poco de él y mirándole a los ojos murmuré- Debo irme. Sino ellos vendrán pronto a buscarme.

Un poco… más- dijo mientras me volvía a atraer hacia él para besarme de nuevo, sin embargo yo sabía que aquello podría ser peligroso- No, ellos ya deben haberse percatado hace rato de que falto. Si no voy, me buscarán y lo último que quiero es que me vean aquí así contigo.

Kouga pareció comprender, y con frustración se apartó de mí para levantarse. Al momento el viento azotó mi cuerpo provocándome un escalofrío, por lo que rápidamente me puse mi ropa. Una vez los dos estuvimos listos para partir, el lobo se acercó para darme un último beso con un amargo toque a despedida. Pero dejando atrás ese pesar que parecía adueñarse de mí, empecé mi camino de regreso.

El lobo me acompañó hasta casi el campamento, no quería que fuera solo por el bosque en mi forma actual y aun que eso me habría tenido que herir en mi orgullo, una cálida alegría se extendió por mi cuerpo al saber que se preocupaba por mí. Eso si dejaba de lado el hecho de que él pensaba que era débil, cosa nada agradable.

Cuando aquella noche llegué al campamento, tanto Sango como Miroku me recibieron despiertos y muy enfadados. Los dos me regañaron por mi irresponsabilidad, pero por suerte Kagome seguía dormida y no se había percatado de nada. Cuando me preguntaron el por qué de mi escapada, solo les dije que había ido a dar un paseo y me había topado con una bella cascada.

Sus miradas suspicaces me pusieron algo nervioso, pero los dos no tuvieron opción a creerme y minutos más tarde yo me encontraba intentando conciliar aquel sueño que tanto necesitaba. Cuando al día siguiente nos despertamos, Kagome anunció que se iría por unos días a su casa debido a la cercanía de algo que ella nombro como exámenes finales o algo parecido.

Kirara se ocupó de llevarla hasta el pozo por donde se comunicaba a su época y los demás nos quedamos simplemente pasando allí unos días esperando su regreso. Al parecer Sango también tenía cosas que hacer, ya que ella salió rumbo a su aldea al siguiente día. Y por fin, el día tan ansiado llegó.

Cuando la noche acordada yo me encontré solo en el campamento, lo primero que me pregunté fue que donde demonios estaría el monje. Pero enseguida caí en que aquello solo me beneficiaba, por lo que sin darle más vueltas salí en busca de mi reciente amante. Cuando llegué al claro de la cascada vi con satisfacción que el lobo ya se encontraba allí.

Ven- Fue cuanto me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me tomaba por una de mis garras.

Ehhhh, ¿Dónde vamos?

Hoy hace bastante más frío que el otro día. Pero cerca de aquí hay una cueva resguardada que nos vendrá bien.

Sin hacer más preguntas le seguí. Y quizás fue ese acto lo que señalaría para siempre mi futuro. El confiar en él aquella vez, me llevó aquella noche a pasar una velada completamente deliciosa en brazos de mi apasionado lobo. Y a partir de aquel día aquellos encuentros se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes y peligroso.

Y no peligrosos por el hecho de que nos pudiesen descubrir, el problema estaba en que cada vez que me encontraba con él, algo en mi crecía más y más. Un cálido sentimiento que albergaba hacía Kouga y que no estaba seguro de poder definir con claridad. Pero aquello me asustaba, y aun que estuviera feliz con la situación actual, yo sabía que aquello no duraría eternamente.

Lo que no podía ni tan siquiera imaginarme era que los problemas nos estaban acechando mucho más cerca de lo que creía, y que sería muy pronto cuando las cosas empezaran a torcerse.

Continuará…

Si ya se… Ha sido eterno… Pero no lo pude cortar en otro momento. De todos modos espero que no se os haya echo muy pesado. Y queme dejéis comentarios . En el próximo capítulo se definirá algo más la relación entre mi Inu y el lobo. Pero también pasara algo que dará sus problemas… Quienes además estén interesados en saber que se trae Miroku…. Weno intenten adivinar a ver que hace el monje en sus escapaditas XD. Aun que todo se rebelará a su debido tiempo.


	3. ¿Es esto el final?

Mis manos, acariciantes, se deslizaron por el extensión de piel denuda que se presentaba tan tentadora ante mi. Mis labios mostraron entonces una ladina sonrisa, que reflejaba a las claras todo lo que pasaba por mi mente en aquel momento.

-Ahh- Un gemido se pudo escuchar en toda la cálida y acogedora cueva, mientras mis manos no dejaban de deslizarse por aquella bella espalda.- Estate quieto- Dijo el lobo con voz adormilada mientras intentaba quitarme de su espalda. Cosa bastante difícil cuando me tenía sentado sobre su trasero.

-¿Es qué me vas a decir que no te gusta que te toque, lobito?- Una carcajada salió entonces por aquellos finos labios y yo me maraville del punto que ambos habíamos alcanzado con nuestra "relación".

Hacía ya más de dos semanas que nos encontrábamos cada dos o tres días, y en cada nuevo encuentro, nos volvíamos más y más apasionados. Parecía que aquel deseo ciego que nos poseía a ambos, no se apagaría fácilmente. Aquello no sabía si debía tomármelo como algo bueno, o como una verdadera catástrofe.

Pero el hecho era que ambos habíamos admitido aquello como algo casi normal. No éramos pareja, ni siquiera amantes, simplemente dos personas que se encontraban furtivamente para apagar su lascivia. Kouga muchas veces decía que a aquello se le llamaba ser amantes, pero yo nunca me referí a nosotros por ese nombre, ya que para mi la palabra amantes contenía algo que para nosotros era muy lejano. El amor.

Nuestro punto de encuentro había variado muchas veces, pero siempre tenían en común el hecho de estar lo más apartado y escondido posible de miradas ajenas. Muchas noches me había encontrado a mi mismo pensando en cuando acabaría toda aquella situación, y solo me quedaba rezar por que cuando sucediera, no fuera por que Kagome y los demás nos habían descubierto. Solo el imaginarme a mis amigos viéndonos en pleno acto, me helaba la sangre.

-Si no me gustara, tu ya estarías muerto- Fue lo único que dijo el lobo, y para mi completa satisfacción, algo muy parecido a un ronroneo salió por sus labios.

-Vaya… y yo que siempre pensé que los lobos no tenían nada que ver con los gatitos- Kouga gruño, más yo ni me inmute. Inclinándome, aparte el sedoso cabello del demonio y mis labios besaron su nuca, haciéndole estremecer. Después de una intensa sesión de sexo, ambos estábamos exhaustos y satisfechos.- ¿Por qué llevas el pelo recogido? Estas más lindo con tu hermosa melena suelta.

Aquello había sonado realmente cursi, pero por suerte Kouga no se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿A quien llamas lindo, chucho? Yo no soy lindo- El moreno se dio la vuelta, clavando su miembro semirrecto en mi trasero. Mi sonrisa solo pudo aumentar al sentir su rápida respuesta a mis estímulos.

-Se ve que tienes un pequeño problemilla¿No es así, lindo?- Sus ojos brillaron con furia y antes de poder darme cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer, el lobo intercambio nuestros lugares, dejándome a mi tumbado boca arriba mientras el se tumbaba encima de mi cuerpo.

-Puede que seas tu el que lo tenga- Susurró antes de que sus labios se apoderaran de los míos, dando así inició a un furioso beso, que pronto nos dejó a ambos en tal estado de necesidad que terminamos empezando de nuevo con una nueva ronda de pasión.

Y así pasaron los días. Kouga y yo nos encontrábamos casi a diario y si los demás sospecharon, nunca abrieron la boca para decirme nada de eso. Por otra parte la situación en el campamento no cambiaba. Kagome seguía sin dar señales de recuperarse y la falta de alegría en ella era cada vez más notable. Respecto a Miroku, no podría asegurar si el monje seguía o no con sus escapaditas ya que ahora era yo el que desaparecía por las noches, y así era imposible enterarme de lo que hacía el hombre o dejaba de hacer.

Pero como no todo puede seguir perfecto por mucho tiempo, mi caso no fue diferente. Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que empecé a encontrarme con mi lobo, cuando una conversación con mi bella Kagome hizo que todas mis creencias se fueran al traste. Y lo peor de todo es que ella lo hizo sin ninguna intención por lo que rápidamente me di cuenta de la razón que tenía.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado Inuyasha?- Yo me encontraba preparando los pescados que había pescado y Kagome, sentada a mi lado, dejó caer aquella pregunta que hizo que casi me cayera al fuego de cabeza.

-¿Por… Por que lo dices?- Dije vacilante mientras me olvidaba por completo de los pescados fritos.

-¿No crees que en verdad el amor es solo una mentira?- Su voz, inundada de tristeza y melancolía hizo que mi corazón se encogiese, sintiendo como propio su dolor- La gente es demasiado egoísta y siempre terminan aprovechándose de ti.

-¿Cómo…¿Acaso mi hermano te…?- Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras sus oscuros ojos se posaban en los míos- ¿Entonces?

-Dime Inuyasha¿Qué sentías tú cuando estaban con Kikyo?

-Pues…- La pregunta me había dejado por completo descolocado, pero sabiendo que mi respuesta no iba a dañar a la chica, simplemente contesté:- Me gustaba estar a su lado. Era agradable su compañía y sentía que nunca me cansaría de mirarla. Podría haber estado días enteros solo mirándola y no me habría cansado de ella. Era casi adictivo.

-Eso mismo me pasaba con él- Dijo ella bajando su cabeza. Cuando la volvió a levantas, sus ojos inundados en lagrimas me hicieron sentirme completamente miserable- ¿Crees que la lujuria puede más que eso¿Crees que algo tan sucio como el simple deseo puede competir con el amor?

Mi corazón pareció detenerse entonces. No era quien para contestar a aquello, yo… quien estaba manteniendo una relación con otro demonio puramente sexual y que me había olvidado por completo de lo que era el amor. Por que por mucho que me importara Kouga, debía admitir que mi relación con él no era para nada parecida a la que una vez había tenido con Kikyo. Fue en aquel preciso momento cuando me di cuenta de que lo nuestro era solo sexo, y que sin eso, nosotros no tendríamos nada que hacer.

-Pues... la verdad es que no se que decirte.

-Él me dejó por algo que carecía de cariño. Él me dejó por ser la puta de alguien- Las fuertes palabras de la chica me dejaron completamente descolocado. Y es que me sentía como si ella estuviese hablando de mí. ¿Podría ser yo en aquel momento la puta de Kouga? En realidad el concepto podría aplicarse bien a nosotros. ¿Acaso Kouga seguiría a mi lado si yo dejara de acostarme con él? La respuesta era tan clara que mi mundo se derrumbo ante mis ojos.

-A veces, esos sentimientos puedes nublar la mente de la gente- Susurré casi para mi mismo, pero ella me escuchó.

-Pero se que tu nunca caerías en eso Inuyasha- Dijo ella cavando sin darse cuenta, mi propia tumba- Eres una persona cariñosa y sabes lo que es querer. Algún día encontraras a alguien, alguien por quien darás todo y a quien amaras pase lo que pase.

Sin poder escucharla por más tiempo, me levanté bruscamente- Esto… ahora vengo- Dije, y después me alejé de allí casi corriendo. Kagome estaría bien con el monje y Sango y yo necesitaba pensar con claridad.

Mi huída me llevó directamente a la cueva donde la noche anterior me había encontrado con Kouga y los recuerdos de nuestro apasionado encuentro me hicieron caer de rodillas al suelo.

Yo no sabía muy bien que era lo que sentía por Kouga. ¿Era acaso amor? No, no podía ser ya que había amado a Kikyo, más sin embargo mis reacciones con ella habían sido muy diferentes a las que tenía con el lobo. Al verle, mi corazón no saltaba, o no sentía aquellas mariposas en el estomago de las que tanto hablaba Kagome. Cuando yo veía a Kouga en lo único que podía pensar era en lo que me gusta tenerlo dentro de mí. O en lo que deseó introducirme en él y oírle gemir como loco por mis caricias.

Sin duda, aquello era simple pasión y después de lo que me había dicho Kagome, me sentía realmente sucio. Yo había creído erróneamente que lo nuestro era algo más, pero me había equivocado. Nunca había escuchado de Kouga una palabra cariñosa, y yo nunca me había preocupado por decirle algo así. Me había dejado llevar por la pasión, llegando a pensar que todo aquello quizás fuera algo más que deseo, pero eso solo había sido un modo de hacer que la culpabilidad por lo que estaba haciendo, fuera menos pesada.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez, y yo no me moví de aquel lugar, sin dejar en algún momento de pensar en todo lo que me ocurría. Una y otra vez intentaba definir lo que sentía, pero estaba tan confundido que se me hacía imposible. Me encantaba estar con el lobo, pero… ¿No sería aquello por qué siempre que nos veíamos era para acostarnos?

Con un suspiro de frustración, me levanté del suelo de aquel lugar para encaminarme al campamento, seguro de que los demás se habrían empezado a preocupar. Mis pasos fueron más pesados de lo normal y cuando al fin llegué a donde me esperaban los demás, todos me echaron la culpa de que no pudiésemos comer ese día, ya que los pescados se habían chamuscado por mi descuido.

Aquella noche sin embargo, me dirigí de nuevo al punto de encuentro con el lobo. No sabía si el moreno podría aparecer aquella noche, pero no pude resistirme a ir de nuevo a sus brazos. Me había convencido de que aquello terminaría pronto, pero hasta entonces yo lo pensaba disfrutar lo más que pudiese.

La noche era cálida, y para mi satisfacción, Kouga apareció entre la espesa maleza unos minutos después de mi propia llegada.

-Buenas noches chucho- Dijo el otro con su habitual saludo. Y mi animó decayó un poco más. Ni aquello había cambiado. Para él seguía siendo un simple chucho. De lo que no me di cuenta fue de que si estaba apenado por aquello, algo debía sentir por él.

-Hola- Fue lo único que dije mientras no despegaba mis dorados ojos del suelo

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó, demostrando de nuevo su aguda perspicacia. El demonio parecía saber en cada momento como me sentía. Y aquello podría ser un punto en nuestro favor.

-Esto… no- Kouga empezó a caminar con su típico andar sensual hacia mí, y yo, demasiado confundido, di dos pasos hacia tras, lo que paró su avance de inmediato.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy?- Estupendo, ahora se enfada Fue lo único que pude pensar mientras dejaba de retroceder y me sentaba en el suelo.

-Kouga- Dije yo intentando empezar una conversación, intentando demostrarme a mi mismo que aquello no era solo lujuria- ¿Has sabido algo últimamente de Naraku?- Quizás no fue lo más prudente sacar a relucir ese tema, ya que el lobo frunció el ceño de inmediato sentándose a mi derecha.

-No Y de cualquier forma ¿Por qué ahora ese interés?

-Sabes que este "interés" no es de ahora. Llevo más tiempo que tú buscándole.

-Pero nunca habías preguntado por el- El tono de Kouga se había hecho más sensual, y el lobo se inclinó hasta tocar mi cuello con sus fríos labios. Mi respiración se hizo entrecortada sin que pudiera evitarlo cuando su lengua salió también a lamer mi perlada columna del cuello.

-Espera, yo…

-¿Qué tienes hoy?- Dijo de nuevo el moreno separándose de mi bruscamente y mirándome enfadado- ¿Por qué este interés en hablar y hablar para evitarme?

Mi alma se me calló a los pies con aquellas palabras. Kouga acababa de echarme en plena cara lo que me había estado preocupando todo el día. Él lobo lo único que quería de mi era mi cuerpo. Y es me dolió. Más no dejé que él notara eso.

-Nada- susurré con voz seria mientras esta vez era yo el que me inclinaba sobre él- Después de todo, esto es solo sexo¿Por qué me iba a molestar en hablar contigo?

Lo que no vi entonces fue la mirada helada de Kouga, el lobo se tenso inmediatamente, pero yo supuse que aquello era por que mis manos habían pasado a desnudarle. Para estar más cómodo, me situé encima de él, haciendo que se recostara en el suelo para ponerme sobre su suave cuerpo. Mis manos, ansiosas por tocar su piel, pronto se deshicieron de cualquier prenda que me estorbara en mi tarea.

Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda mientras mi boca se dedicaba a devorar su cuello. Sus gemidos pronto se pudieron escuchar claramente mientras el lobo arqueaba su espalda pegándose aun más a mi. Todo pensamiento racional de nuestras mentes había desaparecido bajo el influjo de la pasión y ahora solo podíamos percatarnos de la sed que ambos teníamos de tocar y poseer al otro.

Aquella noche, en aquel claro bañado por la luna, me entregué de nuevo a aquel ser que tantas veces me había hecho gemir. Aquella noche sin embargo fue distinta a las anteriores ya que si bien la pasión se hizo bien presente, en el ambiente había cierta tensión que nos mantuvo a los dos más alejados que nunca.

Horas más tarde, nuestros sudorosos y cansados cuerpos yacían entrelazados sobre la fresca hierba del bosque. Yo me encontraba sobre el pecho del lobo, con mis orejas pegadas a su pecho captando su loco batir del corazón, que aun no se había calmado de la adrenalina sufrida durante el sexo. Era agradable estar así y tuve que reconocer, que aun sin hablar, no habría lugar en el mundo en el que me apeteciera más estar que en aquel, recostado sobre el tibio pecho de Kouga.

-Levántate- La voz del moreno me sacó bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo?- Dije sin entender bien el porque de la frialdad que destilaba su tono.

-Dije que te levantaras.- Kouga me quitó de encima suyo con sus manos y sin más se levantó para empezar a vestirme. Mis ojos solo pudieron abrirse con incredulidad ante aquello. ¿Es qué acaso ya se iba? Kouga y yo siempre nos quedábamos juntos toda la noche y nunca habíamos hecho el amor solo una vez.

Sin percatarme de mis propios pensamientos, me levanté, e imitándolo, empecé a recoger mi ropa para vestirme

-¿Por qué te vas tan temprano?

-No hay nada más para mi aquí.- Fue lo único que escuché de sus labios. Mis manos formaron entonces puños y con furia exclamé:

-¿De qué hablas ahora?

-Esta muy claro, tu mismo lo dijiste, esto es solo sexo. Y yo ya lo obtuve.

Sin poder creer lo que me decía, terminé de vestirme para acercarme a él- ¿Por qué sales con eso ahora?

-Yo no fui quien salió con ello. Hasta donde yo recuerdo, simplemente estoy usando tus mismas palabras.- Di un paso para cogerle del brazo, pero Kouga me evitó saltando fuera de mi alcance. Cuando al fin me terminé de vestir, mi mirada le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies devorando todo lo que veía, pero esto Kouga pareció no tomárselo muy bien.

-¿Qué sucede chucho¿Quieres acaso que te vuelva a follar?- En aquel momento solo pude agradecer que mi mandíbula estuviese bien sujeta, ya que si no, a aquellas alturas, se habría chocado contra el suelo.

-¿Por qué hablas así?- Di otro paso acercándome a él, sin embargo, el lobo no tenía intención de volver a tocarme, y saltando con fuerza, aterrizó sobre la rama de un árbol cercano. Hubiese sido sencillo seguirle y exigirle saber que le pasaba, pero aquello no habría arreglado las cosas.

-Ya nos veremos… chucho- El despreció de la última palabra me dejó helado, pero antes de poder replicar, Kouga ya había desaparecido.

Suspirando pesadamente me encaminé hacia mi campamento, sabiendo perfectamente que aquella noche había destrozado todo lo que tenía con Kouga. Quizás después de todo había estado equivocado al decir que solo era sexo, y mucho más al restregárselo por la cara. Después de todo¿Por qué me dolía tanto aquello si solo sintiera lujuria por el lobo?

Pero no sabía lo que Kouga pensaba. El lobo era tan hermético emocionalmente que yo era incapaz de ver más allá de lo que él mismo me dejaba ver. Estaba bien claro que se había enfadado, pero la cuestión era por qué. Quizás para él no fuera todo sexo, pero también cabía la posibilidad que solo le hubiese molestado que le tratase así, casi como si fuera un cualquiera.

Demasiado confundido como para dar con alguna respuesta a todas mis dudas, decidí dejarlo para el día siguiente, cuando ya estuviese más calmado y mi mente fría. Tenía que arreglar lo mío con Kouga en cuanto pudiera, pero había herido el orgullo del lobo, y aquello me iba a costar caro.

El resto de la noche pasó sin ningún accidente. Miroku aquella noche no había salido, ya que cuando yo regresé, él estaba de guardia. El monje en ningún momento me cuestionó por mi desaparición, cosa que yo agradecí inmensamente. En menos de cinco minutos yo ya me había echado junto a la apagada hoguera y me dispuse a dormirme para descansar aun que fuera un poco.

Los días pasaron, al igual que las semanas, y yo cada vez me encontraba más irritable y ansioso. Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde la última vez que me había encontrado con Kouga, y desde entonces el maldito lobo no había dado muestra de presencia en ningún lado. Le había estado evitando, y había estado haciendo un magnifico trabajo.

El campamento seguía igual, con Kagome en su depresión sin querer la lastima de nadie y alejándose cada vez más de mí. Entre Sango y el monje, la relación era tensa y parecía que entre ellos había sucedido algo realmente grave. Y yo… yo me enfadaba por cualquier cosa, aun que eso ya lo hacía antes de que todo aquel lío sucediera. Además de que estaba demasiado taciturno para mi estado de ánimo normal.

Y fue en aquel raro ambiente donde sucedió lo que nunca hubiese esperad que ocurriera. Era un lunes por la mañana, un lunes normal y corriente el cual yo me levanté dispuesto a ir a cazar algo para la comida. Pero todo se fue al gárrete cuando salí de la cabaña donde nos habíamos refugiado aquella noche lluviosa.

Nunca me hubiese esperado ver una escena así, pero mi corazón solo pudo contrajeres al ver lo que afuera de la cabaña me esperaba. Por una parte estaba en monje y Sango, que hablaban tranquilamente sentados en el tronco de un viejo árbol caído, pero lo que me hizo contener el aliento fue ver a Kagome, o más bien, a quien estaba con ella.

Mis ojos se abrieron como patos al ver a Kouga sentado junto a Kagome. El lobo estaba muy, muy cerca de ella y uno de sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de la chica. El primero que me vio fue el lobo, quien solo me miró con indiferencia para momentos después volver a posar su vista en la muchacha. Sin embargo aquello había llamado la atención de Kagome, que levantando su mirada, me encontró a unos metros de ellos y completamente shockeado.

Kagome se levantó bruscamente y sus mejillas se llenaron de un adorable sonrojo. – Inuyasha…- Empezó la chica vacilante- Yo… bueno él… - Era obvio que la chica era incapaz de expresarse, así que Kouga se puso de pie y sin dejar de mirarme fríamente, me soltó la bomba.

-Nosotros somos novios- Bueno… describir como fue mi reacción ante aquello sería muy difícil. Todo topo de sensaciones se juntaron en mi interior haciendo que casi me doblara del dolor. Por una parte los celos, tan fuertes y patentes como nunca antes los había sentido, por otra la tristeza, también había algo de rabia, pero lo que hacía que en aquel momento no pudiese respirar por el nudo que se me había formado en el pecho, era aquella odiosa sensación de traición.

Temiendo que mis piernas no pudiesen sostenerme adecuadamente, no tuve otra que sentarme, pero lo que nunca hice fue dejar que mi rostro expresara alguna de las sensaciones que me inundaban con una intensidad alarmante.

-¿En… En serio?- Interiormente me felicite por que hubiese podido decir una frase sin hacer nada drástico por el camino

-Si bueno… Yo me encontré con Kouga en el bosque ayer, y él me pidió ser su novia y yo…- Mi mente dejó de prestar atención a lo que la chica me decía en aquel momento. ¿Él se lo había pedido¿Pero como había tenido la indecencia de hacer eso? Mi intención fue gritarle a Kagome que ella no podía estar con el moreno, decirle lo que ellos dos habían tenido y lo sucios que podían estar ambos. Sin embargo, las palabras que dijo ella le pararon en seco- Tu sabes lo que me pasó y bueno… yo necesitaba algo así para salir del pozo que yo misma me había cavado.

Mis ojos se cerraron con resignación y mi angustia creció a límites insospechados. Mi respiración se hizo acelerada, llegando a hiper-ventilar, pero todo aire parecía haber desaparecido, ya que mis pulmones ardían pidiendo oxigeno. Pero no podía dejar las cosas así¿Verdad?. Estaba seguro de que era mi deber decir la verdad, ya no solo por que yo mismo no creía poder soportar verlos juntos, si no pro que Kagome se merecía saber la verdad.

Pero cuando me dispuse a abrir mi boca, lo que vi me dejó de nuevo helado. Kagome, mi bella y dulce Kagome, estaba sonriendo. Y no una sonrisa vacilante y carente de fuerza. Ella volvía a mostrar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquella alegría y fuerza vital que tanto la habían caracterizado. Kagome había vuelto a sonreír y a sentir que la vida valía la pena. Y en aquel preciso momento me di cuenta de que no podía decirle algo que la hundiera de nuevo, simplemente aquello era imposible.

Apretando mis puños a mi espalda, intenté que mi voz sonara lo más entera posible- Kagome yo… Yo me alegro mucho por ti- La sorpresa fue claramente visible en el rostro del lobo, pero la chica se tiró a mis brazos sin darme tiempo a decir nada más. Ella volvía a desprender aquel calor que te hacía sentir querido. Ella volvía a ser feliz y yo nunca hubiese podido arrebatarle eso.

Sin embargo las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles a partir de entonces. Aquello en ningún momento tuvo una salida fácil, y lo mirase por donde lo mirase, solo veía un final para toda aquella situación que no podía catalogarse de otra manera que no fuera de catastrófico.

-A partir de hoy el se quedará en nuestro campamento- Anunció Kagome sin darse cuenta de la tensión que había en el ambiente. Yo simplemente evite mirar al moreno a los ojos, preguntándome por qué demonios habría hecho aquello- Nos ayudará con Naraku.

La chica se veía muy feliz con aquella resolución, pero yo no pude más que preguntarme, quien sería el que la cuidaría a ella de nosotros.

Continuará…

Bueno… para defenderme solo puedo decir que este capítulo lo escribí con el animo muy bajo. Si además a eso le sumamos que acabo de leer un fic que me ha traumatizado… Quizás exageré algo la reacción de Inuyasha con todo eso de solo sexo, pero de cualquier forma espero que os guste el capi y que dejéis vuestros comentarios. El próximo capitulo estará mejor 


	4. IV

Dos días más tarde de enterarme de la nefasta noticia de que Kouga y Kagome estaban juntos, yo me encontraba lo bastante cansado de toda aquella situación como para proponer algo que de haber estado en otras circustacias, nunca se me habría ocurrido.

-Creo que todos necesitamos un descanso. Lo mejor será dejar por unos días la búsqueda de Naraku- Sentado en un tronco junto al fuego y rodeado por todos mis amigos y mi antiguo amante, me incline para extender mis manos en un vano intento de calentar mis entumecidos dedos.

Miroku, Sango, Kagome y Shippo me miraron de pronto como si me hubiese crecido una cabeza más, pero Kouga implemente fruncía el ceño. Si el lobo estaba confundido pronto tuvo ocasión de resolver sus dudas.

-¡Pero Inuyasha, eres tu el que continuamente dices que no debemos descansar hasta dar con Naraku!- Exclamó la exterminadora

-¿Te encuentras bien?- La secundó Kagome mirándome con algo de preocupación- ¿No tendrás fiebre o habrás comido algo en mal estado?

-Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que Inuyasha dijera eso- Dijo Shippo mientras se subía a mi hombro- Aun recuerdo lo furioso que te pusiste cuando tuvimos que retrasar nuestro viaje por los… bueno por esas cosas que hace Kagome en su mundo.

-Exámenes- Le aclaró la muchacha sonriendo al pequeño zorro.

Cansado de sus estúpidas ideas, solo grite- ¡Descansaremos y punto! Hay que ver, si no quiero descansar os mostráis irrazonables, y cuando quiero hacerlo, tampoco estáis de acuerdo.

La furia en mi voz les dejó helados. Shippo se bajó de mi hombro para refugiarse tras Kagome mientras Miroku se levantaba lentamente.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, Inuyasha?- Suspirando derrotado, me levanté también dispuesto a seguirle.

-Yo también voy- Dijo Kagome mientras se disponía a ponerse de pie, pero la voz de Miroku la detuvo.

-No, quiero hablar a solas con él.- Aun con la suavidad de su voz, la chica pareció ofenderse ante aquello.

-Pero…

-Kagome déjalo, es lo mejor- La morena me miró dolida y yo solo sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba. Llevaba dos días evitándola como a una plaga y la chica estaba empezando a sentirse verdaderamente ofendida. Yo sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero cada vez que la veía ella estaba con Kouga, y yo en realidad era a él a quien quería evitar.

-Como quieras- Murmuró la morena terminando de levantarse, sus ojos mostraban todo su enfado y sin decir palabra la chica partió hacía uno de los extremos del claro internándose en el bosque con un paso rígido.

-Síguela, este bosque está lleno de demonios- Aun que no miré a Kouga, él entendió perfectamente ya que momentos después el lobo seguía a Kagome.- Ahora volvemos Sango.

La exterminadora asintió mientras nos veía marchar hacia el lado contrario pro donde habían desaparecido los otros dos, el monje y yo caminamos durante aproximadamente cinco minutos, hasta que llegamos un viejo tronco caído donde nos sentamos.

Miroku miraba fijamente su mano maldita mientras cavilaba sobre que decirme, pero yo le ahorre el trago de empezar.

-Ya sé que estáis preocupados, pero no hay motivo para ello.

-Llevas un tiempo muy raro, y desde que Kouga llegó al campamento la cosa ha empeorado. Hasta Shippo a notado como evitas a Kagome.- Mis cabellos se balancearon suavemente mientras echaba la cabeza hacía tras en un intento de despejarme el cerebro. Pero no sirvió.

-Yo no puedo decirte la razón de mi comportamiento, solo prometo que pronto volveré a ser él de antes.

-¿No te has dado cuenta de la expresión de Kagome cuando se fue sola? Está dolida Inuyasha, muy dolida.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero no puedo hacer nada por ahora y sabes como la quiero. Esto me está doliendo más a mí que a ella.

-No son celos¿Verdad? Al principio pensé que estarías celoso de Kouga, pero después recordé como te solías comportar cuando el lobo se acercaba a Kagome. Toda tu agresividad parece haber desaparecido, y en tu caso, eso es algo bastante preocupante.

Sin saber cuanto podía contar al monje, el silencio se extendió entre nosotros. Por lo menos hasta que me decidí a hablar de nuevo- No tengo celos de Kouga- Dije al fin, y me sentí aliviado de no haberle mentido a mi amigo, después de todo de quien estaba celoso era de Kagome.

-Quizás no sea él más adecuado para decirte esto, pero en verdad creo que lo mejor sería que te desahogaras con alguien.

-Exacto, no eres el indicado para decirlo. Yo se que tu te traes algo entre manos y durante bastante tiempo has estado muy misterioso. Pero no he venido aquí para reprocharte nada, simplemente no quiero hablar de lo que me pasa. Solo puedo asegurarte que haré todo lo posible por dejar atrás… mi problema.

-Pero quizás esa no sea la solución- Murmuró sorprendiéndome- Por lo menos en mi caso no lo fue.

-Hace tiempo que perdí la posibilidad de elegir- Aun que esto solo fue un susurro, el monje pareció escucharlo perfectamente, ya que al instante uno de sus brazos rodeo mis hombros en un semi-abrazo que tenía el fin de reconfortarme.

-Hagas lo que hagas puedes contar con mi apoyo. Tu siempre me has ayudado cuando lo he necesitado y aun que a veces te muestres algo insensible, tengo muy claro lo mucho que puedes llegar a preocuparte por todos nosotros.- El monje retiró su abrazo y se levanto del tronco, sin embargo se quedó de pie mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos- Temes a la soledad, y quizás es por eso que ahora lo estás pasando tan mal.

Miroku empezó a andar en dirección al campamento sin esperar y yo me había quedado tan sorprendido pro sus últimas palabras que no atiné a hacer nada. Quizás Miroku tenía razón y una de las cosas que más me molestaban del asunto es que veía que tarde o temprano me quedaría solo.

Primero fue Miroku que se alejó de los demás, ahora Kagome y Kouga también se apartan de mi para estar juntos, y Sango pronto se irá con su hermano. Shippo era lo único que me quedaría cuando todo esto terminara, y él de seguro que se iría y cuando esto pasara de nuevo me vería abandonado en mi soledad y sin nadie a quien recurrir. ¿Volvería acaso a convertirme en aquel semi-demonios sin sentimientos ni escrúpulos que buscaba convertirse en un demonio completo?

-Esto se me esta yendo de las manos- Murmure mientras encerraba mi cara entre mis manos- No tengo derecho a pensar así, cada uno tiene que rehacer su vida cuando todo esto termine.

Con frustración me di cuenta de que aquello no era lo único que me molestaba. Maldecía la hora en que le hable a Kouga despreciándole, restregándolo por la cara que lo nuestro era solo sexo. Si eso no hubiese pasado ambos seguiríamos juntos y ahora él no estaría junto a Kagome haciendo morir lentamente de celos y rencor.

Por que no solo eran los celos, también estaba furioso con el lobo, que se había metido de nuevo en mi vida, pero de una forma que yo nunca hubiese deseado. Hubiese sido muy fácil decirle la verdad a Kagome y lograr así que ella se alejara de el inmediatamente, pero no era capaz de hundirla de nuevo.

En los días que había pasado Kouga en el campamento, la risa de la moreno había vuelto a ser algo cotidiano. Había vuelto la vida que había en ella y yo parecía ser él único que la entristecía ahora con mi actitud evasiva.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? El solo pensar en ir con ellos a cualquier lado y volver a ver al lobo abrazándola, a Kagome mirándole con ojos esperanzados y soñadores o en definitiva cualquier muestra de cariño hacía que mi estomago se revolviera.

Y así seguí cavilando hasta que me percaté que sin darme cuenta si quiera, la noche había llegado y ahora era la luna la que brillaba imponente en el oscuro cielo. Decidí volver entonces al campamento ya que los demás deberían estar empezando a preocuparse. No era noche de luna llena, pero aun así no era algo característico de mí el desaparecer tanto tiempo sin avisar si quiera.

Cuando llegué a donde los demás esperaban, la cena me estaba esperando calentándose aun lentamente en el fuego de la hoguera. No había nadie a la vista y yo supuse que estarían ya acostados. Mi traicionera mente no pudo dejar de preguntarse si Kouga estaría ahora con Kagome y qué estaría haciéndole.

Unas horribles nauseas me hicieron casi caer de rodillas, pero intentando dejar esos pensamientos de lado, me dirigí al fuego a comer lo que pudiera de aquel dorado pez.

-Estaba empezando a preocuparme en serio- Sobresaltado, me giré bruscamente para encontrarme a unos metros de mí a Kagome. Tanto había sido mi ensimismamiento que ni la había oído acercarse.

-Lo siento- Murmure apartando la vista de la chica y clavándola en el fuego.

-No, soy yo la que debe disculparse. Me comporté como una tonta cuando me enfadé, quizás simplemente no querías contarme a mí lo que te sucede. Pero eso de alguna forma me duele. Yo siempre he confiado en ti Inuyasha.

Kagome se sentó frente a mí y sus ojos se perdieron por un momento en las chispas que brillaban en los míos. Cuando el silencio se me hizo demasiado pesado exclamé.

-Sabes que yo confió en ti Kagome- La muchacha no hizo comentario alguno, haciéndome a mí expresarme mejor- ¿Te acuerdas cuando viniste llorando y no me quisiste decir que te sucedía? Yo no te insistí y te di tiempo. Solo te pido que seas también paciente conmigo.

Aquello era una inmensa mentira ya que por mucho que ella esperara, yo no le podría contar lo que me sucedía, sin embargo no vi otra manera de no dañarla más.

-Entiendo, quizás haya sido algo egoísta, pero estos últimos días he notado que estas alejándote de mí, y no me gusta. Sabes que eres muy importante para mí y… Bueno no me gustaría que acabáramos separados Inuyasha.

Sus palabras me conmovieron, después de todo yo también quería a aquella chiquilla demasiado como para herirla a propósito. Levantándome de donde estaba, me acerqué hasta dejarme caer de nuevo, pero esta vez a su lado. Kagome me miró sorprendida pero antes de que pudiera decir nada yo la abracé ocultando su cara entre los pliegues de mi abrigo.

-Lo siento, nunca he querido que te preocupes por mí.

-Esto… ¿No será por Kouga verdad?- Mi músculos se tensaron de inmediato- Yo estoy feliz con él, pero si tu…

-Shhh- La mandé callar posando uno de mis dedos en sus labios cuando la aparté un poco de mí.- Si tu eres feliz, y también lo seré.

-Gracias- La sonrisa con que me obsequió fue suficiente para que mi ánimo subiera un poco. Quizás mi corazón estaba destrozado, pero al menos alguien a quien quería con toda mi alma estaba feliz con todo aquello. Yo daría mi vida por ella sin parpadear si quiera, entonces…. ¿Por qué no dar mi corazón también?

-Es hora de que te acuestes, ya es tarde y yo me quedaré montando guardia.

La chica solo asintió y levantándose aun sonriendo, se encaminó hacía uno de los lados del claro, donde ella había dormido los días anteriores. Yo me incliné un poco hacia el fuego tirando el resto de mi pescado. Toda mi hambre había desaparecido.

Aquella noche fue muy larga, y cuando al fin llegó e amanecer yo me alegré de poder ir a estirar las piernas en un paseo hasta el lago que había cercano. Pero la buena suerte no iba a estar conmigo aquel día, para variar…

Justo en el momento que me disponía a abandonar el claro, Kagome se me acercó corriendo y colgándose de mi brazo me dijo:

-Inuyasha, vamos a desayunar, te preparé algo al ver que tú hoy estabas en plan vago y ni te hacías la comida.

Ya que no podía explicarle por que no había decidido comer, ya que contarle que no quería ver a nadie habría sido demasiado brusco, me dejé arrastrar por ella hasta la hoguera que habían encendido y donde se cocinaban una de aquellas cosas de carne que traía Kagome de su época y que supuestamente era carne.

-Mira ahí tienes tu comida- La chica me puso un pequeño plato en el regazo mientras se sentaba junto a mí y se servía ella misma. Pero entonces el lobo hizo su aparición, sentándose junto a Kagome.- ¡Kouga! Has tardado bastante en despertarte.

-Anoche no dormí bien- Fue lo único que contestó el lobo mientras cogía uno de los platos para servirse su desayuno.

-Te escuché levantarte unas cuantas veces, pero no te ibas a ningún lado y al momento parecías de nuevo dormido.

Si hubiese prestado algo más de atención a lo que Kagome estaba diciendo, me habría extrañado del extraño comportamiento de Kouga. Pero en aquel momento yo lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la odiosa cercanía del lobo y mis ganas de tirarme a sus brazos. Algo imposible.

-Inuyasha¿Dónde ibas antes?- Ante la pregunta de Kagome yo me sobresalté un poco.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno no ibas a desayunar y te vi como te disponías a salir del campamento.

-Iba a ir al lago a tomar un baño.

-Quizás te venga bien. Pareces algo tenso.

No supe si reír o llorar ante sus palabras. ¿Un poco tenso? Si Kagome se llegaba a enterar de lo muy tenso que estaba en aquel momento le daría un ataque.

-Sí. Es más, creo que me voy a hora mismo.- Sin esperar una replica de ninguno de los dos, aun sabiendo que Kouga no abriría la boca, me levanté dejando a un lado mi plato aun medio lleno.

-Pero…- Kagome no pudo decir más ya que yo me había perdido entre la espesura del bosque. Con un suspiro la chica se volvió hacia su novio.- ¿Qué le podrá pasar?

Kouga no dijo nada. El lobo se haría una idea de lo que me sucedía, sin embargo él tampoco estaba dispuesto a explicárselo a su novia.

-No lo se, pero ya se le pasará. Ese perro pulgoso siempre sale bien de todo- El toque de rencor que había en su voz pareció pasar desapercibido para la muchacha, que solo suspiro y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

-Pero en verdad estoy preocupada. No le veía así desde lo de Kikyo. Quizás ha vuelto a verla y por eso su extraño comportamiento. Inuyasha nunca ha dejado de quererla.

Kouga se tensó ante esas palabras. Nadie le había hablado sobre mi relación con la sacerdotisa y para él debió de ser toda una sorpresa enterarse de aquella manera.

-¿Quién es Kikyo?

-Hace cincuenta años Inuyasha y ella eran novios. Por ella él busca desesperadamente a Naraku. Él los engañó a ambos haciendo que Kikyo intentara matar a Inuyasha, y después mató a Kikyo. Cuando Inuyasha se enteró de todo esto se obsesionó con Naraku.- Kagome se apartó del hombro de Kouga para mirarle a los ojos- Hace tiempo yo pensaba que estaba enamorada de Inuyasha y me dolía mucho ver como él solo pensaba en ella. Kikyo fue la razón por la que Inuyasha quiso convertirse en humano, para estás junto a ella. Pero con la traición de Naraku Inuyasha se llenó de odio y ahora busca la perla para convertirse en demonio.

Con todo este torrente de información, Kouga se levantó aturdido dejando también su desayuno a medias.

-Ahora vengo- Dijo mientras salía disparado hacia donde yo había desaparecido minutos antes. Kagome no detuvo a su novio y simplemente siguió comiendo esperando al monje y los demás.

Yo me encontraba ya sumergido en el pequeño estanque, intentando relajarme, cuando Kouga apareció. Tal fue el susto que por casi salté de la impresión. Por suerte para mí recordé que estaba completamente desnudo y que lo único que me protegía de la mirada de Kouga era el agua, por lo que me quedé completamente inmóvil donde estaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunté desviando la mirada hacia los árboles que estaban tras el lobo.

-También quería darme un baño- El tono de Kouga sonó extraño, pero yo casi ni lo noté por el significado de sus palabras.

-Espera… ¿Un baño?

-Sí, no hace falta que grites.

-¿Pero aquí?

-No veo otro lugar para hacerlo.

-¿Y ahora?

-Veo que tienes problemas para digerir la información. Sí Inuyasha, aquí y ahora- El lobo empezó a desvestirse rápidamente, pero para mi alivió decidió dejarse puesto su taparrabos.- No se de que te asustas, ni que fuera la primera vez que nos bañamos juntos.

-Malita sea, ni se te ocurra mencionarlo.- Mis mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente mientras me hundía aun más en el agua cristalina.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?- Mi tono de incredulidad fue bastante obvio, pero el otro pareció pasar de él por completo.

-Sí¿Por qué? Después de todo ahora somos compañeros de viaje y creo que deberíamos llevarnos mejor. Con tu comportamiento lo único que consigues es preocupar a Kagome, y eso no me gusta.

-Escucha lobo estúpido- Grite poniéndome de pie de golpe y olvidando mi desnudez- ¿Te crees que a mi no me importa Kagome? Sabes que es la persona más importante en mi vida y por nada querría hacerla daño. Y si no pregúntate por que demonios no la dije desde un principio de lo que habíamos tenido y te soporte tus idioteces.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Eres tú el único que está actuando como un idiota. Además, siéntate si no quieres tener problemas en este instante.

Bajando la mirada, vi horrorizado como el agua solo me cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos, mostrando perfectamente mi miembro semi erecto. Que quieren… no soy de piedra, y por mucho que intente contenerme, no logré mantenerme impasible ante su presencia. Tan cercana y desnuda…

-Sabes muy bien que si mantuve mi boca cerrada fue por ella. Ya te habrá contado lo que sucedió con mi hermano, así que sabrás lo deprimida que estuvo durante semanas. Cuando aquel día me dio la noticia de que estabais juntos… bueno fue la primera vez en bastante tiempo que la vi sonreír. No fui capaz de quitarle esa sonrisa de nuevo.

-Vaya chucho. Nunca esperé que fuera por eso- Kouga ahora miraba fijamente el agua que tenía frente a si, como hipnotizado por sus propios pensamientos.- Puede que hasta hayas madurado.

Sin saber que decir, decidí que tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible. Pero claro¿Cómo salir y dejar que él me viese completamente desnudo? Eso no lo podía permitir.

-¿Para qué viniste aquí? Y no me digas que para tomar un baño, por que ambos sabemos que si hubieses querido solo bañarte te hubieses esperado hasta cuando yo terminara.

-Quería hablarte sobre algo- Imaginándome lo peor, solo pude esperar a su pregunta conteniendo la respiración. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando él dijo:- Kagome me contó que tu hermano la había dejado por otro, y yo creo saber quien es. Pero la pregunta es… ¿Lo sabes tu?

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

-No se a qué te refieres.

-Venga Inuyasha… Lo olí nada más llegar al campamento, no me digas que tu no lo notaste.- Clavando mis ojos en los suyos me di cuenta que era una tontería seguir negando lo evidente.

-Miroku- Mascullé lo suficiente alto como para que me escuchara.

-Exacto. Debo reconocer que cuando le olí pensé que era tu olor. Tú hermano y tú tenéis el olor prácticamente igual, y me puse muy furioso. Pensé que mientras habías estado conmigo, también te encontrabas con él. Pero entonces noté algo diferente. Después de todo lo que había sucedido podría distinguir tu olor de cualquier otro, aun si es casi idéntico al tuyo. Y entonces me di cuenta de que había sido Miroku quien había separado a Kagome de tu hermano.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Kagome?

-No. No creo que se lo tome demasiado bien.

-Te equivocas. Yo creo que ella ya lo sabe.

Los ojos del lobo fueron los que se abrieron entonces con sorpresa, y yo me alegré de haberlo descolocado por una vez.

-¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

-Fue cuando me lo contó. Ella echaba raras miradas hacia Miroku y yo empecé a sospechar. Cuando yo mismo olí a mi hermano en el monje me di cuenta de todo. Pero quizás el hecho me parecía tan imposible que simplemente me negué ante lo evidente.- Apretando los puños bajo el agua me atreví por fin a preguntar aquello que me había sentado demasiado mal- ¿De verdad pensaste que podía estar con otro mientras me veía contigo?

Un tenso silencio reino entre ambos y yo me di cuenta de que nunca volvería a tener con el lobo la confianza que habíamos llegado a tener.

-En ese momento hubiese creído cualquier cosa.

-¿Y ahora?- El ceño del lobo se frunció, mostrando un enfado que yo no entendí.

-Ahora estoy aun más seguro.- Mis ganas de gritarle a la cara lo que de verdad sentía hacían que mi estomago se contrajese dolorosamente. ¿Pero como decirle a aquellas alturas que había estado equivocado¿Cómo decirle que lo que habíamos tenido había sido mucho más que sexo y que yo me moría cada vez que lo veía junto a Kagome?- Solo me utilizaste. ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué?

-No disimules, Kagome me contó de… de tu AMOR por Kikyo. Te pusiste a ti mismo a la altura de un cualquiera.

Las duras palabras hicieron que mis ojos casi se llenasen de lágrimas, sin embargo no pensaba llorar.

-Aun que tengo que admitir que me sorprendí. Yo no te creía capaz de amar, pero si aun amas a alguien que lleva muerta 50 años…

-¿Cómo? Kikyo fue resucitada. Ella está "viva"

Kouga me miró entonces como si hubiese perdido la cabeza, y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron entrecerrando hasta convertirse en meras ranuras que brillaban de furia.

-Entiendo- Fue lo único que dijo mientras se ponía de pie para salir de allí. Sin embargo su actitud me dejó totalmente descolocado.

-Nada es como tú lo piensas. Es cierto que yo amé a Kikyo, quizás aun la sigo queriendo. Pero también quise a Kagome. Aun que esto es más un amor fraternal… Además, no entiendo por qué te pones así.

Una sonrisa cínica fue lo que mostró el lobo mientras su expresión cambiaba por completo. El lobo dejó su retirada de lado para acercarse a mí hasta quedar a menos de un metro de distancia. M pulso no pudo menos que acelerarse entonces.

-¿Qué… Qué crees que haces?- Exclamé al ver que el lobo acababa con toda distancia existente entre nosotros y me agarraba por los hombros.

-Por los viejos tiempo… Tómalo como una última despedida- Y entonces sus brazos me aprisionaron aplastándome contra su firme pecho. Una de sus manos me sujetó por los cabellos para que no pudiese retirar la cara y antes de poder gritar algún improperio, su boca se abalanzó sobre la mía con una ansiedad que me alarmó.

Sabiendo que aquello era una locura, me retorcí entre sus brazos buscando escapar, pero aquello solo aumento la excitación del lobo, haciendo que su miembro creciera por la fricción que había creado con mis movimientos.

Su lengua, húmeda y audaz, se coló dentro de mi boca lamiendo y acariciando cada rincón, haciéndome anhelar algo que ya había perdido y sin poderlo evitar me vi a mi mismo abrazando aquel cuello para atraer más su cuerpo hacía el mío. Mi boca se abatió sobre la de él mientras mi lengua acariciaba la suya en un loco frenesí que pronto nos tuvo a ambos jadeantes y deseosos de más.

Sus manos pronto abandonaron mi pelo para descender por la espalda en una ruda caricia hasta posarse en mis nalgas y apretarlas contra su pelvis. Mi excitación entró entonces en más contacto con su miembro y un ronco gemido escapó entre nuestros labios. Nunca sabremos de quien fue aquel dulce lamento, pero poco importó.

Los movimientos de sus caderas me estaban volviendo loco y hacían que mi propio cuerpo reaccionase buscando más placer en aquello. Absorbiendo su lengua llevé mis manos a su pecho para ir bajándolas lentamente en busca de su pene, pero algo nos detuvo. Más exactamente un grito horrorizado que sonó a unos metros de nosotros.

Ambos nos separamos con una exclamación mientras yo me hundía rápidamente en el agua intentando esconder mi desnudez. Cuando mis ojos se posaron en la persona que se encontraba al borde del lago, mi alma se me callo a los pies.

-Sango…- Gemí en un lamento mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban por la vergüenza y la pena.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios estáis haciendo?- Dijo entrecortadamente. La furia hacía que sus palabras se atascaran.

-Sango yo…- Intenté explicarme, pero la chica se mostró inflexible.

-Cállate. ¿Cómo se os ocurre hacer esto? Maldita sea Inuyasha, pensé que querías a Kagome lo suficiente como para no herirla.

-Sabes que ella es lo más importante que tengo- Susurré con voz baja y lastimosa.

-¿Sí¡Pues no se nota! Y tu…- Dijo ahora mirando al lobo- Eres su novio¡Maldición!

-Déjanos explicarte…- Dijo Kouga, al parecer tan afectado pro esto como yo mismo- Nosotros…

-¡No creo que quiera oírlo!

-Pero tienes que escuchar- Levantándome ignorando mi desnudez, me acerqué hasta donde estaba mi ropa. Sango se dio la vuelta pudorosamente mientras lo hacía y una vez vestido me decidí a contarle toda la verdad.

-Verás, nosotros, antes de que él empezara a salir con Kagome, éramos amantes- Mi noticia calló como una bomba, y Salgo inspiro tan hondo que yo pensé que se ahogaría de verdad.- Pero cuando terminó, él empezó a salir con Kagome. Tienes que creerme, lo que a pasado hoy a sido un accidente. Yo ni siquiera he hablado con Kouga desde que está en nuestro campamento.

-¿Y por que debería creer eso?- Dijo la chica una vez se recuperó lo suficiente como para hablar.

-Sango… ¡Sabes lo mucho que me importa Kagome! Yo nunca haría nada que pudiera herirla. ¡Maldita sea, sabes que yo daría mi vida por ella si fuera necesario!

-¡Pero ni siquiera le contaste lo tuyo con él¿No crees que se merece saberlo?

-Acaso no viste cómo estaba ella cuando nos anunció su relación? Por fin parecía mostrar algo de vitalidad y yo no pude terminar con lo único que lo había logrado.

La chica guardó silencio mientras nos miraba alternativamente, debatiéndose entre si creer mis palabras o no.

-Tienes que decírselo. Ella no se merece que la engañéis así.

-¡No!- Grite a punto de perder los nervios- Eso solo la herirá más. Déjalo como está Sango, por que si hace falta, yo mismo me iré para que ella sea feliz.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que has oído. Para evitar… Accidentes- Murmuré mientras miraba acusadoramente al lobo- Me iré solo a buscar a Naraku.

Ante mi incredulidad Sango se acercó y extendiendo su brazo me asestó una bofetada que me hizo girar la cabeza con brusquedad.

-¿De verdad haces eso por ella… o es por ti¿Te crees que ella se sentiría feliz si te vas? No esperaba esta muestra de cobardía por tu parte Inuyasha.

-Ella tiene razón- Dijo Kouga mirando al suelo y apretando los puños- Quizás todo esto fue mi culpa. Yo quiero a Kagome, pero… La verdad es que no la deseo ni la mitad de lo que le deseo a él.

Aquello fue suficiente para mí, y sin poder más caí de rodillas al suelo.

-Maldición, me vais a matar. ¿Tú me deseas? Pero ahí está el problema, precisamente por eso lo dejamos. Me deseas, y yo a ti. Pero me dejaste muy claro que eso era lu único que había.

La incredulidad de Kouga fue evidente hasta para las ardillas que debía haber por los árboles.

-¿Acabas de echarme la culpa de eso¡¡Pero si fuiste tu él que vino diciendo que lo nuestro era solo sexo!

-Yo estaba confundido por lo que me había dicho Kagome… ¡Pero tú me demostraste que todo lo que ella me contó era cierto¡Poco te falto para llamarme perra!

-Te juro que ahora mismo estoy muy cerca de la vergonzosa situación de retorcerte el cuello- Dijo el lobo- Tu fuiste él que lo estropeó todo. Además eras tu él que se encontraba conmigo mientras amabas a tu sacerdotisa. Probablemente hasta la veías a ella mientras te revolcabas conmigo.

Yo no fui tan considerado como Sango, y lo que tiro al suelo al lobo fue un puñetazo directo a su pómulo derecho. Kouga se levantó después y sin decir palabra se dirigió hacia los árboles. Pero antes de perderse en la espesura Sango y yo pudimos escuchar claramente:

-Hacer lo que queráis, yo no voy a decirle nada, pero si vosotros estáis dispuestos a someterla a otro engaño más, allá ustedes y vuestras consciencias.

-Deberías dejar fuera de vuestras riñas de enamorados a los demás- Dijo Sango antes de seguir al lobo, dejando a mi solo y más confundido de lo que podrían imaginar.

-¡Maldita sea!- Grite desesperado a la nada mientras me sentaba apoyando mi espalda en un árbol.

Yo solo había actuado como creí que era mejor. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a decirle a Kagome la verdad? Y encima iba Kouga y me decía todo aquello… Mi mente estaba hecha todo un lío y yo no veía salida posible a todo aquello.

Dando un puñetazo a la tierra algo húmeda, sentí tanta frustración que la sensación de ahogarme se hizo dolorosamente real. Si Kouga no me hubiese besado… Entonces yo podría haber seguido como siempre y dejar las cosas como estaban. Pero estaba seguro de que Sango no permitiría que Kagome siguiera engañada por mucho tiempo.

Por otra parte estaba lo que había dicho antes de dejarme solo. "Deberías dejar fuera de vuestras riñas de enamorados a los demás". ¿Riñas de enamorados? Por mi parte quizás hubiese algo de verdad, pero por la de Kouga… Bueno era hora de admitir que el lobo me importaba, y más de lo que a mi mismo me gustaba mostrar.

Después de todo yo no sentía celos de cualquier persona, y no me derretiría en sus brazos solo con que me tocara si solo fuera pasión ya que entonces yo podría calmarme con cualquier otra persona. Pero estaba seguro que n sería capaz de entregarme a nadie más. Yo quería a aquel maldito lobo a mi lado, y si eso significaba que era una persona egoísta, pues que así fuera.

Quería a Kagome, pero también quería junto a mí al lobo. Deseaba que todo volviera a ser como antes y definitivamente… le quería a él.

Con un suspiro de frustración me levanté del suelo, dispuesto a ir a hablar con Kagome de una vez por todas. Posponerlo solo sería peor, y yo necesitaba aclarar las cosas. Si eso significaba conseguir que el lobo me odiase aun más, pues que así fuera, pero todo esto se había vuelto de una forma, que ya era una situación insostenible para mí.

Mientras andaba también me di cuenta de que quizás no era Kagome la persona más importante en mi vida. Era cierto que ella me había sacado de mi soledad ayudándome a confiar en la gente, y por ello la quería muchísimo. Pero Kouga… Kouga se había colado en mi corazón y en todas las partes de mi cuerpo como si me lo hubiesen grabado a fuego. Quizás después de todo había encontrado alguien a quien de verdad aferrarme, alguien a quien amar y desear para mí solo haciéndome olvidar todo lo demás.

Continuará….

Vaya… Probablemente el próximo capítulo sea el último. Este me ha quedado muy largo, y eso que no tiene demasiada acción, por decirlo de alguna forma. Sin embargo al siguiente todo se terminará con un desenlace… bueno solo digo que espero que sea feliz. 


	5. Final

Al fin el último capítulo, espero que os guste a todos, aun que ya advierto que no es nada del otro mundo, aun que a mi si que me ha gustado. Como el resto del fic, intenté hacerlo sin mucho lió y algo sencillo para una lectura "amena" XD.

Capítulo anterior:

Quería a Kagome, pero también quería junto a mí al lobo. Deseaba que todo volviera a ser como antes y definitivamente… le quería a él.

Con un suspiro de frustración me levanté del suelo, dispuesto a ir a hablar con Kagome de una vez por todas. Posponerlo solo sería peor, y yo necesitaba aclarar las cosas. Si eso significaba conseguir que el lobo me odiase aun más, pues que así fuera, pero todo esto se había vuelto de una forma, que ya era una situación insostenible para mí.

Mientras andaba también me di cuenta de que quizás no era Kagome la persona más importante en mi vida. Era cierto que ella me había sacado de mi soledad ayudándome a confiar en la gente, y por ello la quería muchísimo. Pero Kouga… Kouga se había colado en mi corazón y en todas las partes de mi cuerpo como si me lo hubiesen grabado a fuego. Quizás después de todo había encontrado alguien a quien de verdad aferrarme, alguien a quien amar y desear para mí solo haciéndome olvidar todo lo demás.

Capítulo 5:

Dos días habían pasado desde el incidente en el lago, y desde entonces no había tenido el coraje suficiente para decirle a Kagome toda la verdad. Aquel asunto se había convertido ya en algo urgente que no podía atrasar más, pero era mucho más fácil decirlo que llevarlo a cabo.

Sango cada vez se veía más impaciente con la situación y Kouga había entrado un una fase de silencio. El lobo me ignoraba como si fuera la mismísima peste mientras se dedicaba a complacer a Kagome en todo lo que la muchacha deseara. Por supuesto, todo esto estaba acabando a una velocidad alarmante con mi poca paciencia. Nunca me había caracterizado por mí capacidad para esperar, pero es que con todo lo que estaba pasando, mí paciencia era todavía más nula de lo que era normalmente.

Por si fuera poco, aquella noche sería luna llena y por lo tanto me transformaría en un maldito humano incapaz de protegerme a mi mismo, y mucho menos a los demás. Era frustrante pensar que aquella vez sería la primera en la que Kouga estaría con nosotros y seguramente sería el lobo quien se encargara de guardar el campamento en una situación tan delicada.

Eso me ponía furioso a más no poder. Por una parte el sentirme dependiente de él era algo que me sacaba de mis casillas y después…. Bueno no quería ni imaginarme como subiría el ego de ese maldito lobo cuando tuviera que protegerme. Era algo horrible lo mirase como lo mirase.

-Inuyasha, nos toca ir a por la comida.

La voz serena de Miroku hizo que me sobresaltara y yo me maldije a mi mismo por estar en tal estado de distracción que no me hubiese percatado de su presencia. Últimamente aquello se daba más a menudo de lo que quería reconocer.

-Vayamos por algo de carne, estoy cansando de tanto pez.

El monje solo asintió mientras se adentraba en el frondoso bosque mientras yo le seguía. Sería muy fácil cazar algún indefenso animal para llenar mi estomago aquel día.

-Sango me lo ha contado todo.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunté deteniéndome abruptamente sin querer creerme lo que oía.

-Lo que escuchaste. Ella está muy preocupada y no sabe que hacer. Está en un dilema por tu culpa Inuyasha.

Empezando a andar de nuevo y dándome cuenta de que sería una tontería enfadarme con Miroku por meterse donde no lo llamaban, me vi a mi mismo contestando.

-Llevo dos días buscando la manera de decírselo, pero no sirve de nada.

-¿Has pensado en decirle simplemente la verdad?- El tono burlón del monje me hizo ruborizar.

-Maldita sea, sabes que ese no es el problema. ¡No se cómo decírselo!

-Ella entenderá Inuyasha, créeme. Kagome es una persona muy especial te sorprenderías si supieras cuanto está dispuesta a perdonar.

-¿Lo dices por ti y por mí hermano?

Ahora fue el monje quien se paró en seco y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los míos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa. Sin embargo aquello duró más bien poco, y con una sonrisa algo vacilante finalmente dijo:

-Sabía que lo descubrirías. Eres muy espeso para la mayoría de las cosas. Pero es admirable tu facultad para meter el hocico en todos los lados que menos se esperan.

Sin saber como tomarme aquello, decidí guardar silencio a esperas de que el monje me dijera algo más de lo que había querido decir antes.

-Ella sabía que era yo el amante de tu hermano, pero terminó por perdonarme y me dijo que quizás después de todo él se había enamorado de mí y que era justo rendirse ante eso.

-¿Enamorado?- Exclamé sin poder imaginarme a mí hermano queriendo a nadie.

Miroku debió adivinar lo que pasaba por mi mente ya que sonriendo ahora más abiertamente dijo- No conoces a tu hermano Inuyasha. Él no es como imaginas y te aseguro que te llevarías más de una sorpresa si llegarás a conocerle bien.

-Estás de bromas¿Verdad?

-Deja esa incredulidad de lado Inuyasha, mi koi es adorable cuando quiere.

Que alguien pudiese decir que el gran demonio Shessomaru fuera capaz de querer, ya era de por si bastante sorprendente. ¿Pero adorable?

-Definitivamente ha debido usar contigo alguna clase de magia para tenerte idiotizado.

-Admito que al principio fue difícil. Es una persona muy reservada Inuyasha y a veces fría hasta lo insoportable. Pero cuando logras entrar dentro de las murallas que tiene alrededor suya, puedes ver al verdadero Shessomaru.

-Si te hace feliz pensar así de él, no voy a contradecirte. Aun que tengo que admitir que no te creo una palabra.

En ese momento, un par de conejos aparecieron bajo un arbusto lleno de hojas que los ocultaban bien. Pero gracias a mí olfato me fue fácil localizarlos. Y gracias a mi velocidad, antes de que los pobres animales supieran que estaba sucediendo, estaban muertos y atados a mi cintura.

-Deberías darte prisa y terminar con todo esto rápido Inuyasha. Antes que de verdad sea tarde. Kagome aun no está enamorada de Kouga, pero puede que eso cambie con el tiempo. Mejor no arriesgarse¿No crees?

De camino hacia el campamento, no pude si no asentir con la cabeza, completamente de acuerdo con el monje. Eso no lo podía negar, así que¿para que molestarme en intentarlo?

-Sí, solo dame algo más de tiempo para ver como soluciono todo esto. Se me esta yendo de las mano. Aun que… creo que nunca lo estuvo.

Cuando por fin llegamos a donde estaban los demás, Miroku cogió los conejos para llevárselos a Sango, quien haría una de esas comidas raras que Kagome había traído de su época y que estaban muy buenas.

Una vez volví a quedarme solo, me dirigí hacia uno de los troncos que habíamos colocado para sentarnos. Mi mente, como de costumbre, empezó a divagar sobre como debía decírselo en Kagome, y tras unos minutos de indecisión, mi traicionero cerebro empezó a cambiar el rumbo por completo de mis ideas. Ya no era lo que debía decirle a Kagome lo que ocupaba mi mente, si no el cuerpo desnudo de cierto lobo mientras se retorcía de placer debajo del mío.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? Estaba seguro de que si al menos no tuviera aquel cuerpo de infarto, yo no me vería en la penosa condición de imaginármelo haciéndome el amor al menos una vez cada media hora.

Pero aquella piel suave, aquellos dedos finos pero a la vez capaces de romper un árbol de un zarpazo, aquel sedoso pelo que se deslizaba entre mis dedos como si de seda se tratase. Y después… después estaba su trasero, tan firme y redondeado que invitaba al pecado.

Tan ensimismado estaba, que cuando escuché unas risas tras de mí, me giré bruscamente reconociendo el olor de Kouga y de Kagome al instante. Y entonces algo estalló dentro de mí.

Mientras yo soñaba despierto con Kouga, el se dedicaba a besar y a reírse con Kagome. La escena de ellos dos en términos tan cariñosos fue tan impactante para mí, que sin percatarme de lo que hacía, me puse en pie de un salto mientras caminaba hacia ellos con zancadas furiosas.

Kouga me vio venir antes que Kagome, pero no hizo nada por separarse de sus brazos mientras me miraba intensamente. Entonces Kagome alzó su cabeza para volver a besar aquellos labios, pero antes de que pudiese tocarlos, mis garras la alejaron de él tan bruscamente que estuve a punto de tirarla al suelo.

Toda mi rabia y mi furia salieron de mi cuerpo como si huiesen estado allí retenidas por demasiado tiempo y no fui capaz de detener el torrente de palabras y blasfemias que empezaron a salir de mis labios.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Grité en dirección al lobo- ¿Es qué lo haces a propósito?

-Inu... Inuyasha- Susurró Kagome mientras me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Besándola aquí delante de mi… ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?- Kouga frunció el ceño mientras sus brazos se cruzaban en su regazo posándose indiferente- ¡Sabes que estoy intentando decirle la verdad, pero que es muy difícil¡¡Y tu no haces nada por mejorar las cosas! Parece como si quisieras provocarme para que mi paciencia se esfumara. Pues bien, lo has conseguido y es que no soporto ver como la toca. ¿Contento?

Kagome había soltado una exclamación mientras su mirada se dividía entre mirarme a mí fijamente y a su novio.

-Estoy harto de veros pro todos los lados y tener que aguantarme mientras vosotros parecéis tan felices, no puedo soportarlo más. ¡Y ni siquiera me sirve cerrar los ojos! No… si hago eso aun os escucho riendo y hablando tan felices como si el mundo no tuviese problemas. ¡Maldición, estoy celoso! No soporto verte con ella y lo peor es que tú lo sabes.

Kagome parecía que ya había pillado el significado de todo lo que yo estaba soltando, y con pasos vacilantes la chica empezó a alejarse de mí.

-Pero se acabó, no voy a permitir que mi antiguo amante y Kagome sigan juntos- El grito de la muchacha me sacó de mi furia para devolverme de golpe a la realidad y darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. Horrorizado clavé mis ojos en la morena, que negaba frenéticamente con a cabeza mientras me miraba con ojos acusadores.- Kagome…

Susurré mientras daba un par de pasos hacia ella, pero la chica retrocedió, dejándome un sabor amargo. La culpabilidad me estaba matando.

-Yo…. Lo siento

-Demasiado tarde- Dijo Kouga mientras me agarraba por un brazo para alejarme de la chica.- Kagome, lo siento. Se que tenía que habértelo contado antes, pero ninguno de los dos quería hacerte sufrir más.

-¿No queríais hacerme sufrir más?- Kagome dejó de retroceder y sus ojos se entrecerraron- ¿No queríais hacerme sufrir más…?

La chica se acercó hasta mí y con su mano completamente extendida me dio una cachetada en el rostro. De la fuerza, mi cabeza se giró con brusquedad.

-Me dais asco los dos- Furiosa, Kagome miró a su novio con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que no estaba dispuesta a derramar.

-pero…

-No- Interrumpí al lobo- En realidad te entiendo. No te preocupes por que yo me voy, tenía que haberlo hecho hace tiempo, cuando él vino aquí con todos nosotros. Pero no podía mantenerme más en silencio. Yo lo quiero¿Sabes? Y me estaba matando el verle así contigo sin poder decir nada. Pero no te preocupes, vosotros podrías daros otra oportunidad sin mí ya que no me volveréis a ver.

-Así que esa es tu solución¿Verdad? Huir… Que rastrero.- Dijo Kagome mirándome ahora con burla.

-¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga?

-Eso es cosa tuya. Si te quieres ir, adelante. Yo no voy a ser quien te detenga.

Y con eso la chica desapareció de mi vista metiéndose en la pequeña tienda que teníamos en el campamento. Yo me debatí entre seguirla o no ya que el dolor de su rechazo me estaba asfixiando. Pero decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era marcharme.

-Lo siento, pero no podía dejar así las cosas antes de irme.- Intentando que soltara mi brazo, tiré con fuerza. Pero parecía como si me hubiesen pegado a él por el agarre que tenía echado.

-¿Y eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? Me dices que me quieres, rompes el corazón de Kagome… ¿Y lo único que se te ocurre es irte?

-¡Y que quieres que haga! No puedo seguir aquí ahora que ella me odia.

-Entiendo… ¿Y que harás esta noche cuando estés indefenso?

-No seas arrogante Kouga. Yo me he defendido solo por demasiados años como para temerle ahora a la soledad.

-Si quieres mentirte a ti mismo, allá tu. Pero recuerda que esta será la segunda vez que me dejas.

-¡Yo no te estoy dejando! Simplemente es imposible que me quede con ellos aquí. ¿Crees que podría estar contigo mientras Kagome está delante? No juegues idiota.

-Está bien. Espero que te vaya bien- Y él también se fue. Dejándome a mi parado en medio del claro donde habíamos parado a descansar por unos días y sin saber que hacer a continuación.

Con un suspiro de frustración, y sin querer despedirme de los demás por miedo a que ellos vieran lo mal que me sentía. Cogí mis escasas pertenencias para partir de allí, y mientras lo hacía, no miré ni una vez hacia tras.

Era una sensación tan extraña el solo pensar en que estaba dejando atrás a todo aquello que me había mantenido casi con vida últimamente, y tan doloroso a la vez, que sentía como si me estuviese dejando atrás mi corazón.

No quería ni imaginarme lo que pensarían de mi el monje, Sango y el pequeño zorro cuando se percataran de que los dejé sin dar si quiera una explicación y sin despedirme.

Saltando de árbol en árbol, la velocidad con la que me alejada de los demás me hacía entristecer aun más y la sensación de congoja se hacía por momentos insoportable. Respirar parecía todo un reto que yo no iba a vencer.

Y así llevaba casi dos horas de camino cuando un olor muy familiar me hizo parar en seco. Aquel olor, que tantas veces había perseguido, venía de justo detrás de mi, y muy cerca…

Cambiando mi rumbo, me dirigí hacia él con saltos frenéticos, hasta que al fin llegué a un pequeño cruce de caminos, donde estaba ella.

-¡Kikyo¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Pregunté mirando algo sorprendido a la bella sacerdotisa. Ella me miró a su vez sin dar muestra de sorpresa alguna por verme llegar de pronto.

-Te buscaba- Fue lo único que dijo mientras yo saltaba de la rama del árbol en la cual estaba posado- Naraku ha desaparecido sin dejar pista y me preguntaba si tu sabrías algo de él.

-No. Yo, al igual que tu, no tengo idea de donde estará ese maldito.

-¿Y donde vas tu solo?

Lo directo de la pregunta ni me inmutó. Kikyo siempre se había mostrado así. Por lo menos si que lo había hecho conmigo.

-Iba a…

Mi vacilación fue tan clara que Kikyo pudo leer lo que me pasaba como si yo me tratase de un libro abierto. La mujer era un lince para descubrir lo que le ocurría a las personas.

-No me mientas Inuyasha, recuerda que siempre he podido saber cuando lo hacías, no pienses que esta vez será diferente.

-Sigues igual que siempre. Murmuré acercándome a ella. La orgullosa sacerdotisa retrocedió casi por inercia. Pero enseguida recuperó su postura erguida.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido para que estés solo Inuyasha?

-¿Por qué crees que algo pasó?

-Te conozco. Nunca dejarías atrás a tus amigos. No la dejarías a ella atrás.

-Eso era antes….- La tristeza tiñó mis palabras como si de un manto lúgubre se tratase- antes de que me odiara…

-¿Odiarte?- Al ver que yo no tenía intención de contestarla, Kikyo se puso a solo un paso de distancia de mí, y con su mano me levantó la barbilla para que dejase de mirar al suelo y posara mis dorados ojos en ella.- ¿Qué sucedió Inuyasha? Estás cambiado…

Quizás no sabré nunca el por qué lo hice, pero la cuestión es que momentos después yo me desahogué contándole todos mis problemas a Kikyo. Ella había sido alguien muy importante en mi vida, y no me costó abrirle mi corazón relatándole todo. Bueno todo no… Los detalles íntimos me los quedé para mí.

Cuando terminé todo, sus bellos ojos me miraban muy sorprendidos, y no tuve que esperar demasiado para saber la razón de esto.

-Así que… ¿Te gusta un demonio…? Nunca lo abría imaginado a decir verdad.

-Eso da igual. Todo ha terminado y lo único que quiero ahora mismo es no volverle a ver.

-¿No crees que fuiste demasiado apresurado de todas formas? Si no te conociera diría que estas huyendo rastreramente.

Un adorable sonrojo tiñó mis mejillas ante aquella clara verdad.

-Kikyo… Esto es muy difícil para mí y…

-Ya se que es difícil. Yo mejor que nadie se lo que es querer a alguien y perder las esperanzas por completo.- La tristeza de sus palabras me sorprendió, pero aquello no fue nada con lo que sentí al digerir sus siguientes palabras- Sabes que siempre te he querido, pero cada vez que te veía con Kagome… Perdí la esperanza de recuperarte hace tiempo, aun que si hubiese sabido que al final te ibas a terminar enamorando de otra persona… quizás hubiese actuado para recuperarte.

-Kikyo…

-No te preocupes, se que me quisiste Inuyasha, así que no me voy a rendir hasta conseguir que resurja en ti ese sentimiento de amor.

-Kikyo…

-Solo dame la oportunidad de intentarlo.

-Kikyo…

-Y por el amor de dios deja de decir mi nombre como un idiota- Ante aquello al fin reaccioné, dándome cuenta de que efectivamente, había estado nombrándola como un tonto.- Se que te he sorprendido, pero esto es demasiado hasta para ti.

-Ahora mismo… yo no creo que pueda querer a nadie más- Susurré cogiendo la mano de la sacerdotisa y apartándola de mi cara, sin embargo la moreno volvió a subirla, posándola esta vez en mi nuca.

-Solo dame una oportunidad- Murmuró mientras se acercaba hacia mi lentamente, yo no reaccioné con la suficiente rapidez, y antes de poder negarme, sus labios se apoderaron de los míos en un dulce beso. Beso que me hizo recordar todo lo que una vez había sentido por aquella mujer.

Pero aquel inmenso amor parecía haber desaparecido por completo y en lo único que podía pensar era en aquella extraña sensación que me embargaba, como si de alguna forma estuviese traicionándome a mi mismo.

Cuando me disponía a apartarme de ella suavemente, para evitar ofenderla con mi usual brusquedad, algo ajeno a la escena sucedió. Me vi separado de Kikyo con brusquedad por un brazo invisible mientras algo me lanzaba contra el tronco de un árbol.

Cuando mis ojos pudieron al fin enfocar con claridad, se abrieron como platos al ver a menos de un almo mío, la cara de Kouga. Con desesperación parpadeé un par de veces para ver si aquella visión desaparecía, pero nada así sucedió. Kouga seguía allí tan guapo, y altivo como siempre. Y tan furioso…

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo!- Me gritó mientras sus brazos me zarandeaban por los hombros con crueldad, clavándome sus garras.

-¿Cómo?

-Te dejo un momento solo y tu vas y te lías con la primera que se te cruza…

La furia irracional del lobo me hizo sentir en terreno peligroso. Pero Kikyo, que no se iba a dejar vapulear pro nadie, y menos por un demonio, agarró su arco y apuntó con una de sus flechas la nuca de Kouga.

-Suéltalo- Dijo con la voz fría y serena.

-¿Perdón?- Dijo Kouga sin hacer caso alguno a la orden y mirando a Kikyo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No me hagas repetirlo y quitas tus garras de él.

-Kikyo…- Murmuré deseando que se abriese la tierra y se me tragase.

-¿Tu eres Kikyo!

Kouga me soltó de golpe mientras se giraba completamente para encarar a la mujer y entonces yo caí en la cuenta de que Kouga se había enfadado conmigo cuando se enteró de que había amado a la sacerdotisa, y que hasta aquel momento, él aun no había descubierto quien era ella.

-Así que tu eres Kouga… Que decepción- Kikyo bajó su arco, sabiendo que no había ninguna amenaza.- No se como pudiste estar con él Inuyasha.

-¿Se lo contaste?- Grito el lobo mirándome a mi ahora- ¿Y dime… a quien más largaste?

La burla que implicaba sus palabras me hirió, pero manteniendo mi orgullo a salvo, logré decir- Eso no te incumbe.

-Y una mierda que no…

Kikyo agarró al lobo del brazo para que le prestara atención, y con un tono de voz que hubiese helado a más de uno, dijo:

-Lárgate de aquí, nosotros dos estábamos ocupados en algo.

-¡Ya me imagino en lo que estabais ocupados!- Exclamó Kouga liberando su brazo y dando un paso hacia mí.- ¡Y no lo voy a permitir¡¿Me escuchas Inuyasha¡¡No puedes decirme que me amas y después irte con otra! No te lo permitiré

Un momento después el lobo se abalanzó sobre mí con toda su frustración y desesperación a flor de piel. Con sus manos agarrándome por los hombros, el lobo me acercó hasta él bruscamente para apoderarse de mis labios con furia y voracidad.

Pero antes si quiera de que sus manos se posaran en mí, yo ya sabía que estaba perdido. Cada vez que el lobo me tocaba, yo perdía sin remedio el norte, dejándome llevar por aquel torrente de sentimientos que solo el moreno era capaz de despertar en mi.

Cuando Kouga suavizó su beso, volviéndolo más dulce pero no menos intenso por ello, mis brazos le rodearon el cuello mientras nuestros cuerpos se acercaban para entrar en mayor contacto.

Todo lo que no tuviese que ver con Kouga y su beso pronto dejó de existir para mí, y como solía ocurrirme cada vez que él me tocaba, mi mente no pudo retener más de una idea al mismo tiempo.

Lamiendo por última vez aquellos ansiados labios, me aparté un poco de él, sin resistencia alguna por parte de Kouga. Cuando mi mente se aclaró un poco, caí en la cuenta que Kikyo debía haber sido testigo de toda aquella escena, y lo que era peor, Kouga se burlaría de él por haberse dejado llevar de tal modo

Más al girarme para buscar con la vista a la sacerdotisa me di cuenta que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

-¿Dónde fue Kikyo?- Murmuré confuso, pero Kouga apretó su agarre sobre mi cintura hasta casi causarme dolor.

-¿Y qué importa ahora eso¡No deberías hablar de ella mientras estas en mis brazos!

-¿Acaso estás celoso?- Pregunté con sorna mientras me alejaba de él. In embargo la respuesta que me dio me dejó clavado en el sitio.

-Por supuesto… ¿Cómo se supone que debería sentirme tras verte besándote con ella?

La ira y la incredulidad estallaron en mí incontenibles.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a decir eso cuando yo te he visto a ti besando a Kagome!

-Pero ella era mi novia, y tu no….

-Exacto, tu y yo no somos nada, así que no se que demonios te crees para venir aquí con reclamaciones.

-Si me dejaras terminar…

-¡Pero es que no quiero escucharte, ya te he oído bastante…!

Kouga debió de cansarse de ser interrumpido por mí, ya que me hizo callar del método más efectivo que conocía. Me beso. Y que beso… mis rodillas volvieron a flaquear bajo la pasión abrasadora de su contacto.

-Ella ERA mi novia, y tu supuestamente no me amabas. Pero después de decirme que me querías… no creo que tengas derecho a ir besando a tu antiguo amor- Susurró con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos.

-Pero…- Me interrumpí al caer en la cuenta de que él había usado el verbo en pasado- Un momento… ¿Era tu novia¿Eso significa que ya no?

-Vaya… que agudo.

-Deja la ironía lobo pulgoso

-Tu fuiste el que se empeñó en complicarlo todo diciéndome que yo solo era un revolcón. Me sentí como un cualquiera.

-Pero es que eso era lo que parecía.

-Maldición… ¿Todavía sigues con eso¿Es que no te das cuenta de que si hubiese sido un simple calentón me hubiese ido a calmarme con cualquiera menos contigo?

Sus palabras empezaron a hacer mella en mí, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran de par en par

-Y si que he hablado con Kagome. La expliqué todo y aun que parezca mentira no reaccionó de todo mal. Parecía que más que el hecho de perderme como novio lo que la molestaba es que la hubieses mentido. Creo que con una disculpa de tu parte bastará para que deje de mirarte como si fueras un reptil que acaba de aparecer de algún rincón.

-¡Pero no la mentí! Yo… yo solo la escondí algo, y encima por su propio bien.

-Ponte en su lugar Inuyasha- Las manos del lobo me rodearon con más fuerza mientras su cabeza se perdía en la curva de mi cuello- Tu te hubieses sentido aun peor que ella, y con tu carácter…

-Lo se. En realidad se que toda la culpa la uve yo- La lengua de Kouga jugueteaba lamiendo mi piel haciéndome estremecer y perder el hilo de mis pensamientos. Desde luego estaba haciendo una envidiable tarea de distracción.

-Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es volver al campamento y hablar con ella los dos juntos. Nos perdonará por que nos quiere a ambos. Más a ti que a mí, pero no será por mucho tiempo.

-¿Y eso que significa!- Exclamé enfadado de pronto.

-Tranquilo cachorro, era solo una broma.- Una exclamación de placer salió de mis labios cuando las manos de Kouga lograron colarse entre mis ropas y posarse en mi trasero desnudo, empujándome hacia su pelvis.

-¿Ca… cachorro?- Pregunte jadeante e incrédulo por el movimiento lento y sensual que había empezado a crear el lobo. La fricción terminó por excitarme rápidamente.

-¿Prefieres que te diga chucho?- Echando mi cabeza hacia tras para darle más espacio a su boca, mis movimientos se acompasaron a los suyos mientras una de mis piernas subía a enredarse en su cadera y acercarnos así aun más.

-Por lo menos sería más característico de ti…

-Arggg, cállate de una vez- Dijo desesperado por mis palabras.

-¿Y si no lo hago… qué piensas hacer para obligarme?- Kouga levantó su vista bruscamente mirándome con incredulidad, pero al ver la ternura y la lujuria mezclándose extrañamente en mi rostro, el lobo sonrió pícaramente.

-Bueno… Podría empezar con algo como esto- Momentos después la lengua de Kouga inundó mi boca lamiendo y chupando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Y cumplió su cometido. En más de una hora no dije ni una palabra, por lo menos que no fuera para exigirle y rogarle placer.

Después de aquello ambos volvimos al campamento, y tras escuchar una charla de todos mis amigos por mi "desaparición", Kouga y yo hablamos con Kagome. Ella nos aseguró que le gustaba Kouga, pero lo es que le quisiera y que lo que más le había herido había sido que la engañáramos.

Tras casi una hora de tira y afloja en donde Kouga y yo casi terminamos peleando echándonos mutuamente la culpa de lo sucedido, pro haber callado ambos, Kagome volvió a demostrarnos lo comprensiva que podía llegar a mostrase, perdonándonos a ambos con la condición de que nunca más la mintiéramos y que le contáramos a todos de nuestra relación. A Kouga le exigió quedarse con nosotros en nuestro campamento.

Al principio el lobo se negó, pero aquella noche, tras una larga y exhaustiva demostración, yo le demostré las muchas ventajas que podría tener el estar juntos todas las noches. Por supuesto Kouga estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

Y aun que nadie podría decir que lo nuestro fue una relación de cuento de hadas con final pasteloso y feliz, ambos quedamos juntos y felices. Y si bien nuestro orgullo y temperamento nos llevó a más de una pelea, nuestro amor no hizo más que crecer con la convivencia.

Naraku fue derrotado más o menos un año más tarde y para mi sorpresa para aquel entonces Miroku tenía una relación con mi hermano tan fuerte como la mía con Kouga. El monje se fue a vivir con el demonio mientras que Kagome regresó a su tiempo. Por otra parte Sango volvió a su pueblo con su hermano, que milagrosamente se había salvado de las garras de Naraku, y Shippo se decidió a ir con ellos.

Yo, como buen solitario que era, me negué en un principio a formar parte de la manada de lobos de Kouga, pero sabiendo que él debía tomar el mando allí, al final ambos pactamos vivir con sus compañeros. Debo añadir que para aquel entonces yo me encontraba en tan estado de enamoramiento que me hubiese sido imposible negarle aquello que era tan importante para él.

También cabe decir que Kikyo murió. Fue un duro golpe para mi, ya que a pesar de no amarla ya, yo siempre la tendré aprecio. Y desde luego su muerte me dejó bastante depresivo por un tiempo. Kouga fue quien me sacó de mi tristeza demostrándome una amabilidad que pocas personas han podido ver en él.

-Inuyasha…- Por último, quiero dejar aquí bien claro que pase lo que pase, y se entrometa quien se entrometa, nunca me separaré de la persona que tanto….- ¡Inuyasha!- Amo…

Un patada en mi trasero hizo que saltara del sobresalto. Guardando con rapidez aquello con lo que estaba ocupado entre los pliegues de mi abrigo, me volví para encarar a mi desesperado novio.

-¿Se puede saber en que andas para estar tan despistado?

-En nada- Le contesté únicamente mientras me acercaba a él para posar mis labios sobre los suyos ligeramente, como un toque de mariposa. Aquellas muestras de afecto al principio habían sacado de quicio al lobo. Bueno en verdad solo le molestaban si había gente delante. Pero con el tiempo él se había vuelto tan abierto al respecto como yo.

-¿Intentas esconderme algo?- Me dijo levantando una ceja.- Sabes que eso es imposible. En caso de no sacártelo ahora, esta noche lo haría sin duda.

Sonrojándome ligeramente, mis ganas de matar a mi novio me hicieron apretar mis puños a los costados de mi cuerpo.

-No tenías por que haber dicho eso.

-Vamos cachorro… Sabes que bromeaba- Kouga me rodeo con sus brazos acercándome hasta que nuestros torsos chocaron, y por la mirada de sorpresa del lobo supe que había notado lo que llevaba escondido.- Vaya… O bien estás muy contento de verme, o en verdad estás escondiendo algo.

Antes de que pudiera contestar a aquello, el lobo metió su mano en mi abrigo sacando de el un grueso libro. Para mi completo bochorno el moreno empezó a leer lo que ponía en la cubierta en voz alta.

-Diario… ¿Diario!- De un rápido movimiento el libro se abrió por la mitad y los ojos de Kouga se deslizaron por las líneas.

-Dámelo, es mío- Cogiendo el libro, tire con todas mis fuerzas para recuperarlo, y el al final cedió.

-¿Has escrito un diario contando lo nuestro?- La incredulidad en su voz casi me hizo sonreír. Parecía que se había quedado sin palabras.

-Sí. Quizás algún día te deje leerlo entero.

-No me lo puedo creer… Si alguien me lo hubiese contado probablemente me hubiese reído en su cara.

-Tampoco es tan raro…- Dije a la defensiva.

-No claro…. Es lo más normal del mundo que alguien como tu haga una cursilería así…. El inmenso amor que sientes por mi te debe estar ablandando….

-¿Inmenso amor…?- Una carcajada escapó de mis labios- Dios sigues tan arrogante como aquel primer día que me tiraste por un barranco para hacerme el amor.

-¿Tirarte? Pero si fuiste tu el que se me lanzó para foll…

Con una mano le silencie, y mirándole fijamente dije- Amor… hacer el amor Kouga.

-Esta bien, hacer el amor- Accedió cuando le destapé los labios. El demonios sonrió de aquella manera que solo lo hacía conmigo y que tanto me gustaba y abrazándome con la cintura empezamos a andar hacia nuestra cabaña.- Y dime… ¿Has escrito ya el final de tu… tu diario?

-No, pero estoy a punto de terminarlo.

-¿Y cómo será¿Acaso podrás que el apuesto demonio hizo feliz al perro por el resto de su vida?

-¿feliz? Bua….- Exclamé como restándole importancia a aquello con un gesto de mi mano.- No creo que deba poner, eso, al menos no aun. De cualquier forma si que podré algo sobre lo enamorado que estaba ese demonio y lo mucho que intentaría complacerme durante el resto de su vida.

La carcajada de Kouga atrajo la atención sobre nosotros del resto de miembros de la manada que andaba cerca. Era algo bastante habitual últimamente que el moreno riera en compañía de su novio, o sea, yo… Estaba tan contento con lo que había conseguido que no había nada en el mundo que pudiese arrebatarme mi felicidad.

Y si bien era cierto que Kouga me estaba haciendo feliz, no iba a decírselo a él. Por lo menos no ahora. El lobo debería seguir haciendo su labor durante el resto de su vida, y no era plan de ponérselo demasiado fácil. Bien sabía yo que Kouga nunca rechazaba un reto…

Fin

Bueno, pues ya he terminado la historia. Ha sido muy cortita, pero al menos a mi me ha gustado mucho escribirla. No era nada del otro mundo ni con una gran trama, pero me encantan estos personajes 


End file.
